


The Trader

by Laika_the_wife



Series: A Dove, a Snake, a Ghost and a Madman [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Blood and Torture, Body Modification, Bone Collection, Cutting, Drug Dealing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotions, Even Is Evil, Fire, Gun Trade, Hot Gore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jonas Lookalike Dies, Killing, Knives, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Murder, Obsession, Organized Crime, Pining, Power Dynamics, Pulp, Sadism, Serial Killers, Slave Trade, Slaveboy Isak, Smut, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife
Summary: I hope that by now you know to read the tags and the notes. READ THEM.I just wanted to make something dark and twisted that isn't killing me emotionally. Let's see where it takes us, shall we?Evak endgame guaranteed.PS. LOOK AT THIS THING!https://meonlymine.tumblr.com/post/172456953978/in-the-hands-of-the-trader-thank-you-laika





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In a grim and dark future crime lords run the cities. Even is one of them, and very good at what he does. Drugs, guns and people are his merchandise, and he is known to be ruthless and cruel.
> 
> He has a secret. Whenever his bipolar disorder starts to turn into an episode, he gets the urge to kill. It's convenient that he has a stock of slaves to pick from. One night he comes across a particular slave boy, who he has severe difficulties to actually kill.
> 
> (The story disobeyed me, no major character deaths after all.)
> 
> There will be violence. There will be blood. There will be sex. There will be a lot of emotions.
> 
> Even will hurt Isak *severely* for his pleasure. Isak's consent is dubious at best, taken that if he doesn't do as told he will die. But he won't think it's all bad, no sir.

The key to any successful operation is surrounding yourself with people you can trust. But trust is fickle these days. The trick to true loyalty is not buying it. Someone will always make a higher bid sooner or later. Even had learned that at an early stage. To buy and to sell. The basics of trade. Everything and everyone had a price, the trick was to pinpoint what people held sacred. Sacred things are not for sale, and if you possessed them, you owned the people.

Even exited his personal suite. This old hotel was perfect for his operations, the mazes of hallways and rooms, the old secret passages, altered to suit his purposes. He entered the elevator and rode it all the way down to the lobby. He used that time to make sure his appearance was flawless. Black slim fit jeans, white cotton T-shirt, a gray hoodie and a denim jacket. Only the wealthiest could afford vintage items like them. Or take care of them, special detergents and machines were needed for natural fibres. Such as cotton. Silk. Linen. Most people preferred modern clothes, adjusting to temperature and weather, but they lacked..elegance.

Mikael stood up as the elevator doors opened. Even reached his hand on Mikael’s cheek and gave it the softest, slightest stroke. He could see Mikael shudder from the corner of his eye. He didn’t look directly at him, he never did, not even when he was inside him. He kept him hungry. He kept him obedient. Love was the easiest way to gain control.

Even walked down the three steps of stairs to get from the elevators guarded by Mikael to the lobby. His presence commanded the huge space buzzing with action to a silent halt. The leader of the pack was here. Even stopped, enjoying the expectant silence, the anticipation.

“Chris”, Even said, and the man started moving immediately. The rest of them got back to what they were doing, packing and unloading crates, rolling them in and out the door in carts, going through checklists. Even waited for Chris to reach him, then nodded him to follow and snapped around. He walked with Chris to the reception desk and through the door behind it.

“I want to inspect the latest shipment personally.”, Even said, leaning back on the edge of the desk, crossing his arms across his chest. He looked at Chris, the beautiful Chris, his right hand and most trusted -- well, a man like himself couldn’t afford friendship, but Chris was the closest thing to a friend he had. Or a lover. After Sonja was taken from him Chris had taken her place by his side but not in his heart.

“Are you sure it’s a good time, Even, sir?” Chris asked, despite the fact that he knew better. Even narrowed his eyes. He opened a silver box on the desk, took a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He lit it with a match and looked directly at Chris when he blew the smoke out slowly. He saw it, Chris remembered, his fingers brushed on the side of his thigh instinctively. Even remembered his scream, the scent of burning flesh, something warm stirred in his loins.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Chris licked his lips quickly. He was nervous. He wanted to say no to him, Even could tell. He knew better.

“People were asking questions last time. It’s been only two weeks. You are picking up the pace again, and that worries me.”

Even scoffed.

“That’s exactly why I have you, Chris. To make those questions go away.” He looked at Chris for a while, smoking calmly. “Are you telling me you can’t do that anymore?” Was Chris telling him he was becoming useless?

Of course he wasn’t. He shook his head, brushed his fingers through his hair.

“I’m not, I’m not. I’m just. Worried, that’s all. Maybe it’d be time for you to take another hit?”

Even squinted, annoyed. He was just fine. He didn’t need to incapacitate himself with the neurostim. He couldn’t lay immobile on his bed for days, he had things to do. Blood to bathe in.

“Maybe not”, Chris sighed. “I’ll ready the cargo for inspection. Give me ten minutes.”

“I give you seven.”

Chris left. Even stayed, smoking, savouring the anticipation. He let the smoke fill his lungs and blew it slowly out, towards the ceiling. The cargo Chris had gone to ready for his inspection was a special one. Even had managed to snatch the estate of a recently deceased drug lord and in that estate was also a selection of slaves. Based on what Even had heard of the man’s tastes and wealth he expected the merchandise to be of top quality.

He would pick out the best one for himself. It was deemed bad business to dig into your own stash, but he just couldn’t resist. Chris was right, the cycle had become shorter, but he had no reason to worry about it. Even was in control. He knew what he was doing. There was an empty spot in his collection of bones and that bothered him constantly, it would keep bothering him until he filled it. He needed to stay sharp. To stay focused. In control. So he needed to kill.

Six minutes after Chris leaving Even opened the door. He walked across the lobby and nobody bothered him. He walked into the old conference room, where the slaves were waiting for him in line. Even shot a glare at Chris.

“Why are they dressed?”

Chris slammed his hand on the conference desk. It made a slapping thud that made the six slaves jump. They started undressing, and when they all stood naked Even took note on the ones trying to cover themselves with their hands. They were all young. The youngest one, a girl, looked barely eighteen. Even crossed her over without further looking, she’d sell on a high price. It’d be a waste to kill her tonight. He walked to the girl, reached over and pushed her back from the chest. Then he returned to his pacing, in slow careful steps, back and forth. He noticed some imperfection, something he didn’t like, and he’d push the slave back. Finally he had two of them left. A young woman. Great tits. Ginger. She had been well fed, probably to maintain those delicious curves of hers. Even placed his hand on her waist and followed the arch with his palm all the way over her round hip.

“Is this the whole supply?” Even asked Chris.

“The rest of them were too young.”

Even nodded. He stroked the girl’s side one more time and then stepped to the boy. Curly hair. Green eyes. Good bone structure. Very pretty mouth. And he was tall, almost as tall as him, and his skin was pale and smooth. Even ran his fingertips along the boy’s prominent collarbones, brushed at his long neck. Well defined shoulders. And not a scar anywhere, his skin was pristine from head to toe. Had he been used, ever? His obedience suggested otherwise, he let Even touch him and look at him freely. When Even grabbed his pretty dick he didn’t even blink. He opened his mouth when Even touched the inside of his lip, and he kept it open as Even pushed his finger in there and tried his teeth. All there, none loosened. Prime meat, this one.

“Him.”

Chris wasn’t happy with his choice. They could’ve sold this boy by auction and the price would have skyrocketed in the bidding war. But Even had money. He didn’t have a collarbone this pretty.

“I’ll have him in my quarters in ten minutes. Bring him through the back.” The rest of the crew didn’t need to know Even was dipping into the stash. Even looked at the boy from head to toe and back up. “No need to dress him up.”

Even left the conference room and let Chris do his thing. He walked in long, confident steps across the lobby and to the elevators. Mikael stood up when he came. Even noticed he was staring at his semi hard bulge. Mikael licked his lips, and the flick of that tongue on those lovely lips made Even grow full on hard. He let Mikael look at it. He turned his hips a bit, to show the imprint to him better. He took him by the wrist and brought his hand at his crotch, brushed over his dick with Mikael’s shaking fingers. Then he let go of the hand, pushed the button to open the doors and entered the elevator. Going up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later Chris knocked on the door. Even walked to answer it personally.

“Come in”, he told Chris, who looked a bit surprised and somewhat pleased by the invitation. He should’ve remembered that while Even was happy to share with him, these particular gems were his alone. He had other business to take care of with Chris.

Chris and the boy followed him to the living room. Even placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and pressed down.

“Stay.”

The boy stopped moving. There was no way in hell he hadn’t been trained thoroughly. But how was his skin so intact, then? Even would ask him later, now he had Chris to deal with.

“Bedroom.”

Chris obeyed without hesitation. He walked into the bedroom and Even closed the door behind them. Chris had already started to undress. Even waited until he was in his underwear.

“I don’t have time to satisfy your endless desires, Chris.”

Chris froze. Even watched the blush spread on his face, around his neck, at the tip of his ears. Good boy. Shame on you. Even let his gaze slide along Chris’ skin, once pristine and smooth like the boy in the living room had, now improved by his work on it. The cigarette burn on Chris’ thigh was his personal favourite. Too bad it was such a bitch to heal, he couldn’t make more of them on him.

Even walked to Chris and placed his hand firmly on his stomach. Chris flexed his abs for him. Good boy, such a good boy. Even stroked the tattoo under his belly button, the one that said  _ Even’s bitch. _ His touch made Chris’ skin rise into goosebumps.

“I’m satisfied with your work today, Chris. Very satisfied. You know what that means?”

He knew. Even could see the light in his eyes, the sparkle, the shine of pure love.

“You can go see her right now. Three hours. Tell her Uncle Even says hi and will come see her tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Chris’ voice was shaking. He was so grateful he could barely contain it, he got dressed in record time. Even could tell he wanted to hug him, so he spread his arms. Chris wrapped his arms around him and clinged on him, so, so tight. His boy was so strong. Chris had to wipe his eyes as he let go, and it took him a second to pull himself back together.

“Go on. Read your daughter a story for me, will you? Little Mermaid.” Body modification, self sacrifice, constant pain, empty dreams, betrayal of loved ones, inevitable death. What was there not to love? Fairy tales were excellent devices to teach children about the realities of life. It was good to start young.

Chris nodded and barely kept himself from running out of the suite. Even returned to the living room. The boy was still standing where he had been told to stay.

“What is your name?”

“Isak.”

Isak. Not anything like mutt, bitch, slave, whore. An actual person’s name. Isak. Even rolled the letters in his mouth, tasted them on his tongue. He decided to like them.

“Nice to meet you, Isak. I am Even, your new master.” Usually he wasn’t this nice. Usually he put them in their place immediately. But this boy, this Isak, seemed to know it already. Obedience was in his nature.

But how?

“How did you end up with your previous master?”

Isak didn’t look down. He looked straight forward, into the distance, he let Even see his pretty eyes but didn’t look at him because he had no right to. He let Even see the dark shadows on his face.

“My parents sold me to him when I was six, sir.”

His voice was level and silent. A servant’s voice. But he didn’t hide his pain from Even. That was a learnt behaviour, and it made Even almost purr. Isak let Even see everything, enjoy and savor every little drop. Even placed his fingers on the boy’s collarbone and felt its shape through his skin. Beautiful.

“He has raised you well.” Even turned his fingers a bit, pressed the fingertips behind the collarbone and under it. He twisted. Isak’s knees buckled and he made a pained whimper. “Don’t hold back.”

Even twisted harder. This time Isak whined out loud. He had a beautiful cry. Even felt the bone to tremble in his grip. He wanted it whole. Intact. He let go. Isak’s eyes were watering, but he stood still.

“How are you so pristine?” Even walked around Isak, stroking his skin with his fingertips. Not a scratch. Apart from the bruise developing on his collarbone. Even leaned closer and sniffed at the back of his neck. Intoxicating. Prime meat.

“I’m obedient, sir.”

“Your master was soft on you. Understandable.” The boy was so beautiful, it was a shame to ruin him. But Even would not ruin him. He would mold him. Improvements.

“I will not be as soft.”

He saw Isak’s neck shiver. He heard how his breathing changed, just a bit more shallow. Even raised his eyebrow and leaned on the boy, let him feel the luxurious cloth against his bare skin. Cotton, boy, pure cotton. He peeked over the boy’s shoulder, making sure to rest the tip of his chin on the soft flesh of his shoulder, pressing down hard. His pretty dick was still soft. But his nipples were not.

“How does that sound to you?” Even whispered, his face right next to the boy’s ear, his breath barely brushing on his cheek. The boy licked his lips slowly.

“I exist to please you, sir.”

“Yes, you do”, Even hummed softly. The boy had earned some sugar. He slid his hand over his ribs onto his stomach, stroking his clean canvas gently. Isak didn’t move. He allowed Even to touch him as he pleased.

Even lifted his head. He pressed his fingers on Isak’s cheeks and turned his face back, towards his. He kissed the boy, tasted him, and he returned the kiss. It was a sloppy kiss, wet, Isak surrendered fully into it. He leaned his body on Even’s chest, he opened his mouth for Even’s tongue, and his whole being was implying that it was for Even to take. Even pressed his hard on against Isak’s naked ass, he let him but didn’t grind back. He received. He was perfect.

Even wanted to break him.

He broke the kiss and turned the boy around, to face him. He stroked his face with his fingertips, the brow, the defined cheekbone, the corner of his mouth. He pried Isak’s mouth open and slid his finger inside, along his smooth wet tongue, all the way to the back and as far as he could go. His fingers were long, he reached the back of the boy’s mouth easily. Isak didn’t gag. He didn’t flinch, he just took it. When Even pulled his finger back Isak closed his lips around it, sucking it dry for him. Incredible.

Even stroked the bruised collarbone with his thumb.

“I have a collection. I will make this part of it.”

Isak looked confused. They always did. Even looked at him carefully, he loved their faces when they realized it.

“When I’m done with you tonight, I will break it off your lifeless body, clean it thoroughly and place it on my shelf. Chris will get rid of rest of you for me.”

Even watched carefully. It sank in. Isak understood. His pupils grew bigger, a soft sigh escaped his lips. Even frowned slightly. He pushed his thigh just a bit forward.

Isak was hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knives are here! And blood!

Even looked down. Yes. Isak was rock hard. He had a pretty dick, too.

“Uhm.” Even looked up at the boy. “I’m serious. I will literally fuck you, then kill you, and dismantle your corpse.”

“I know”, Isak gasped. “Sir.”

Even raised his eyebrows and pressed his chin down a bit. Was this boy slow or something?

“No. I mean it. You. Will. Die. Tonight.”

“Please, sir.”

“You’re not getting away from it by pretending to want it. It doesn’t matter to me, really, you’re not taking away my fun by agreeing to it.”

Well, that was a lie. His fun was definitely diluted now, but mostly by mere confusion. He had expected this boy to submit to his destiny, but be excited about it?  _ Very _ excited?

“Would you like me to resist, sir?” Isak was breathing heavier. His pretty dick was dripping. Even licked his lips quickly.

“It will hurt. I will make it hurt a lot, I always do.”

Isak nodded, biting his lip. Even ran his finger under his collarbone.

“I might take this while you’re still alive.”

The boy moaned softly. If he hadn’t been so sexy it would have been annoying. Even licked his lips slowly, feeling the collarbone with his fingers. It was so beautiful. Incredible form. He wanted it. It was his to take. But he’d never sleep again if he’d kill the boy now, without understanding him first.

“Face me.”

Isak blinked, confused. Even liked it. He liked pulling carpets off from under people.

“I said, face me.”

Slowly Isak turned his eyes to look at his. Even looked into those green dark pools and pressed his thigh a bit forward, making Isak draw a sharp little breath. Even liked that. He liked that too much, if he got affected to sounds of Isak breathing he wouldn’t want to make them stop.

“I am going to cut your flesh until you run dry. It will take me hours. It will hurt and I will not let you pass out until you draw your last breath.”

Even felt Isak’s dick twitch against his thigh. He felt it drip.

He grabbed the boy’s chin hard and kissed him. He crushed his soft lower lip with his, he used his teeth freely, he practically ate that mouth up and Isak let him. He kept his eyes open, facing Even still. Even had to hold back a shudder. He moved his thigh, rubbing the bare hard dick with the distressed denim, making the boy moan into his mouth. He was as good as Chris was. Even had never thought he’d find anyone as good as Chris. Someone who would turn him on this much.

But he had Chris. He had had him for years, and he had not yet grown tired of him. He adored his daughter, the closest thing to a child someone like him could have. He had no need for this boy.

Even pulled back from the kiss.

“Enough.” He didn’t want Isak to face him anymore. He didn’t want the boy to see the power of his lust. Isak averted his eyes and Even could look at him freely again.

The boy was beautiful. Maybe Even should start with his face. Do something about it. He pulled the knife from his back pocket and pressed the button. The blade shot out of the handle, sharp and shiny. Even could see Isak stare at it. His eyes were so dark. His breathing so heavy. But Even didn’t taste fear.

“Do you like it?” Even asked. The boy licked his lips.

“Yes, sir.”

“Let’s see how you like it when it’s in use, shall we? Hold still.” He knew he didn’t need to tell that to the boy. To hold still. But he liked saying it. Even took the knife and placed it on the boy’s cheek, on the side of his face, at the highest point. And he cut. It was a neat cut, his knife was always sharp, the cut was so clean and thin that it took a fraction of a second for it to start bleeding. Even watched the blood gather into the wound and then trickle down Isak’s face. The contrast of the pale and the red was delicious.

Even looked at Isak’s reaction. He was dripping. His fingers were twitching, he knew that twitch. It was the same Chris’ fingers had when he was desperate to grab his dick and touch himself. Even placed the blade flat against the wet head of the boy’s dick. He let it feel the cold hard metal, he pressed down harder. Isak whimpered, but not out of fear. Even’s hand was steady. He stroked the tip with the blade, he gathered the glistening wet onto it without scraping the surface one bit. The precum mixed with the blood, marbled, beautiful.

“Open.”

Isak opened his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat on the floor of his mouth, his eyes were looking straight forward and burning a dark fire. Even raised the blade, careful to not spill a drop, and guided it into Isak’s mouth. He turned his wrist, letting droplets of blood and precum mixed together fall on the boy’s tongue, to give him a taste.

“Holy fuck”, Even whispered when Isak raised his tongue to meet the knife. He turned it sideways to slide it along the blade, lapping every drop up eagerly. Even held his hand steady, the boy moved his tongue, and he didn’t cut himself once. The knife was spotless when Even pulled it back out.

“Can I have more, sir?”

Even couldn’t help it. He chuckled. It was a short laughter, short and dark, but a very rare breed indeed. Only Chris could make him laugh. Who was this boy?  _ What _ was this boy? Even was eager to find out. He raised the blade under the first cut, a millimeter or two away, and sliced the perfect skin. The sting made the boy gasp. His stomach was rolling in waves of his heated panting.

“If you like this this much, how can you still be in mint condition?”

“My previous master had different desires, sir. And he would never have done to me anything that’d give me pleasure.”

Even narrowed his eyes.

“Are you telling me he was a crueler master than me?”

“No, sir.”

“Then what are you telling me?”

“Please cut more, sir.”

Even slapped the boy’s face. The uncut side. Hard. He didn’t even think about doing it, it just happened, and that loss of control made him uneasy. He needed to kill. He needed to calm himself down again.

“Do not”, Even said, after collecting himself enough to keep his voice level, “ever tell me what to do.”

Isak didn’t say anything. His beautiful lip was split. Even reached over to taste the blood. The sting of pain made the boy’s lips quiver, and Even pressed his tongue harder on the wound. His own desire for this boy almost frightened him. It was so overpowering. He needed this boy, he had to have him, and that kind of desire made great men fall.

Even snapped the blade back into the handle and pressed it against Isak’s stomach, by the liver. He pressed hard enough to cause pain.

“I should just push the button and kill you right now, Isak. I really should.”

Isak nodded. He was shaking, but not out of fear.

“Please, sir, I’m begging you. Fuck me first. Please.”

Even looked at the boy. His face was decorated by narrow streams of blood, his eyes were wild and feverish. He was driven out of his senses by desire, desire for Even. His master. Why did Even keep seeing Chris in this boy? The connection. The deep understanding. This boy, Isak, he did not fear him, and that brought Even back years, to the time when Sonja had still been here. She had looked at Even like that. And so had Chris. Before Even had taught him to know fear.

“Well, Isak”, Even said, softly, almost gentle. “Tonight is your lucky night.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PURE SMUT! Woohoo!

Even waited for Isak to change the sheets. Blood was a nightmare to get out of cotton. Even preferred the feel, but practicality had to come first. Cotton sheets did very little to protect his mattress as well, and that mattress had cost more than the boy was worth on the market. Even had to control his urges, to compromise. For his own good, not for any other reason.

Well, maybe Liliann. Definitely her.

“Stop stalling”, Even barked at the boy, to drive the girl away from his head. He took off his jacket and placed it carefully on the back of a chair. He checked his shirt. Crisp and white, not a drop of blood on it. Even pulled it over his head and folded it on the chair. He could feel the boy’s curious eyes on him. He let him look.

“How many lovers have you had?”

“None, sir. He kept me for himself.”

Even frowned. He opened his belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans absentmindedly.

“Are you telling me you’re untouched?”

“Hopefully not for long, sir.”

Even froze. Did he. Had he really? Even was glad he had his back turned to the boy, so he couldn’t see his expression. He was confused and in stitches at the same time, both very in secret. The nerve! That boy had no fear for him or death. He had been trained to obey but he wasn’t scared. At all.

He reminded Even of Chris. So much. The early days, with Sonja and him, when Even had the love of two people and when he was almost capable to give love, too. When he almost had a family. Even heard Isak slide on the bed behind his back and licked his lips quickly.

“I should cut your tongue out”, Even hummed and pulled his leg up. He never bent over to remove his jeans, it was too close to bowing.

“But sir, I am so good with it.”

The nerve. The nerve. It was confusing, really. Why didn’t Even miss him being scared? Maybe because he did as he was told anyway. Even had full control over him, without fear. He had lost that with Chris after Sonja had gone.

Sometimes he missed it.

When Even was naked he turned around. Isak was on the bed, on his back, arms and legs spread. He was looking at Even. At his hard dick. The hunger in his eyes made Even salivate himself. When he saw the same hunger on Mikael’s face it almost annoyed him. Chris didn’t look at him like that at all anymore, he had seen it too many times. The unashamed worship Even could see on this boy was. Titillating.

“You are trying to make me hurt you, aren’t you?” Even walked slowly to the bed and the boy spread over it. His skin looked just as soft as the sheets. Softer. It had been carefully looked after, and Even was grateful for all that work to give him something perfect to break. Even sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his palm on the boy’s stomach. Fingers spread out, trying to suck in as much of that skin as he could.

“Please, sir, I beg you”, Isak gasped. “I’ve never known pleasure before you.”

“I find that so hard to believe. Why wouldn’t your previous master touch you?”

“I swear, sir, he never did.”

“We shall find out soon enough”, Even said. He reached out his hand and slipped his finger into the boy’s mouth. He sucked on it eagerly. Even pressed his thumb into the boy’s cheek. “No, Isak. I want it wet, not sucked.”

The tongue that Even had decided not to cut out for now got to work. It was indeed skilled. The boy practically wrapped it around his finger and moved up and down, like fingers wrapped around a cock. Then he did the same but with the wet, slippery underside. Isak was humming silently, eyes closed, focused on his mission and performing it with excellence. When Even pulled his finger out of the boy’s mouth it was near dripping.

Time to find out if what the boy had said was true. Even moved his hand between Isak’s legs and spread his cheeks with his thumb and middle finger. He pressed his wet index finger into the hole, and oh yes, it was tight. So tight. He forced his way in and made the boy scream, that scream was pain mixed with pleasure and a howl added to the mix just for fun. The way his back arched all the way from the tailbone to the brain stem was beautiful to look at. A rainbow. With pristine skin and two beautiful rows of ribs.

“You have so pretty bones”, Even said. He pushed deeper. Isak screamed again, the arch squirmed a bit. But he was still hard. He really liked the pain.

“Thank you, sir. They’re yours to take.”

Even pressed the bottom of his palm on the underside of Isak’s lowest right rib. He leaned into it, hard, it made the boy whimper but he didn’t escape the pressure. Did he push back, the slightest bit?

“They’re also mine to break.” Even leaned harder. He could feel the bone want to give in. He let go just before it did. “Don’t forget that.”

Isak was panting. A shadow was forming where Even’s palm had been. The boy bruised so easily. Even got lost in his thoughts, watching the bruise form, when he felt Isak’s hips buck against his finger.

“Please, sir, give me more.”

Even twisted his wrist, giving the boy friction that made him cry out in pain.

“In good time.” Even pulled his hand back. The boy was so tight. He was at least selling the illusion of being a virgin, and Even had decided to buy it. Now, to get himself rock hard again, he had to be so hard to be able to penetrate into a hole that tight. Even stood up and got the knife from his back pocket. He pushed the button to get the blade out, that sound alone made his dick twitch.

Isak couldn’t take his eyes off of the blade. Even brought it to his skin, on the top of his hip bone, and he cut. Deeper than the cuts he had made on his face, he cut skin and he scraped flesh. The boy screamed, Even grew harder. He pressed his fingertips on the wound and smeared the blood on the fair skin. Oh yes. Oh yes. He needed more. He pressed his fingers on the skin by the wound, pushed blood out of it. His whole palm was red with it when he grabbed his dick and rubbed it into it, dyeing it crimson. It felt like a rock in his hand.

“Isak”, Even said, hoarsely. “In the drawer by your head. Press the panel and it will come out. There is lubricant, give it to me.”

Isak fumbled at the headboard, hand shaking. He managed to open the drawer and found the tube. He gave to Even, he was panting and squirming again. His lips formed voiceless whispers, please, please, please.

Even smiled slyly. Oh, pretty little thing, you’re going to get it. Soon. Very soon. Even looked at the boy’s dick, twitching, it was pulled tight against his belly and Even couldn’t help himself. He just couldn’t. He took the blade and showed it to the boy. Isak stopped moving, breathing, as Even lowered it near the base of his dick. Even looked at it, the blade and the cock, for a moment. Savoured. Then he cut, just a nick to the foreskin, near the root. Isak didn’t make a sound, but Even could see the pain twist his face. Beautiful distortion.

Even tested it out. He grabbed the dick and gave it a slow stroke. The boy whimpered, pained. Oh, good, good. So good. Even cleaned the blade with his tongue and pushed it back in the handle. He placed it on the bed behind his back, the boy wouldn’t be able to reach it.

“Touch yourself”, Even said. The boy obeyed without hesitance, he grabbed his dick and stroked it. Each stroke made him wince and whimper. Perfection. Even spread the lube on his dick, to accompany the blood, it stained everything he touched. So, mainly the boy’s thighs, hips and stomach, when Even pulled him closer. He put a pillow under his hips to raise them for him. Isak was still giving himself those strokes of pain and pleasure as Even pushed his legs up and apart and started pushing himself into his tight, hot hole.

Isak screamed. He was howling, he didn’t hold his pain back. He took it. He let Even see it, hear it, enjoy it. Even felt his ass give in, slowly, defeated, when he had pushed the tip in the rest went easier. The friction was incredible, the tightness, the sounds the boy was making when he split his ass in two. Here, boy, feel the pleasure you had been longing for so long.

Even hit bottom. He was all the way inside the boy, and the boy was reduced to a shaking bawling howling mess. His face was wet with tears and spit, his stomach painted by blood and precum, he was writhing with his dick still in his hand, still moving the hand up and down. Even had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Please..” The whisper was faint but Even heard it, he heard Isak beg. He pulled back, slowly, almost all the way, and then back into him. Harder. Isak howled again, he pressed his hips tight against Even’s, he moved his hand faster. Even let him. He knew he couldn’t hold for long himself, the boy was too beautiful and too tight. He wouldn’t last. Even started taking the boy, fucking him, in smooth demanding pushes, he reached for the knife behind him and wrapped his fist around it, ready to stab. He raised his hand and struck it down, between Isak’s ribs. He didn’t push the blade out, he stabbed the boy with the handle. Again and again, to the ribs, sternum, below the sternum, on his sides, every time he pushed into him he stabbed him with the invisible blade as well.

Isak screamed when he came. Even joined him. He howled like an animal and came deep inside the boy, inside his contracting hole, his beaten body squirming in front of him. Even pulled out, panting, and sat back on his heels. He squeezed the knife. It was time. Isak was ready, he could tell, the boy was ready now. Even put the knife down.


	5. Chapter 5

Even took a sip of imaginary tea from a tiny cup. It felt like thin porcelain but didn’t break or shatter. Perfect for a four year old little lady with a temper.

“Well, princess Liliann, have the peasants been happy with the reforms?”

“What’s a reform, princess uncle Even?”

Even placed the cup on the saucer and fixed his tiara.

“I’m glad you asked. A reform is something that a ruler - like a princess, like yourself - creates to change things. Last time you told me that every house would get a pool. Did that make your subjects happy?”

Liliann looked exactly like her father when she was grinning. Otherwise she looked so much like her mother that it made Even’s heart ache, but this face was pure Chris. Sometimes Even thought he saw a hint of himself in her too, in her posture or the way she tilted her head when she was making a tough choice, but he was fooling himself. Liliann was made for him, not of him. He loved her like his own anyway.

“They love the pools! I gave them fish in them too, just like when we were by the sea.”

Even smiled. Of course. Princess Liliann was a kind ruler.

“That sounds wonderful.”

“What reforms have you made?”

“Well.” Even took a moment to think about it. “I’m considering lifting capital punishment.”

“Are you punishing the capital of your kingdom?”

Even chuckled.

“Do you think I should?”

Liliann nodded, solemnly. She poured more tea for her guest and herself.

“If they have been naughty.”

“Well, then. I suppose I should. What kind of punishment would be appropriate?”

“Off with their heads!”

Someone knocked on the door. Even apologized to the princess, stood up and walked to the door. It was Chris. Even stepped half outside, blocking the door and the view from him. It was sad that he had to regulate his time with Liliann, but that felt like the only way to keep her to himself as well. He had lost Sonja, he couldn’t lose her daughter as well.

“I’m having tea with the princess. What is it?”

Chris stared at his tiara. Even snapped his fingers in front of his face. That startled Chris awake.

“I went to clean up the body and found him very. Alive?”

Even pursed his lips. He was not impressed.

“I do not recall asking you to clean up anything.”

Chris was squirming.

“I thought you had forgotten. But the boy was alive. I woke him up.”

Even was still very unimpressed.

“I will deal with you later. Now, princess Liliann is waiting.”

Even liked seeing how mentioning her name hurt Chris. The way he knew how close she was, just behind this door, still out of his reach. Chris would have given anything to just hug his daughter right now. Even almost wanted to let him, but Chris had been very, very naughty. Off with his head.

“Scram.”

Chris’ shoulders slumped. He turned around and he left. Even pulled a polite smile to his lips before he turned around and returned to the tea party, apologizing profusely.

Even looked around in Chris’ room while waiting for him to arrive. Guns, a lot of them, Chris loved them. The whole room smelled like gun oil. Even had been right to give him responsibility on the weapons trade, his revenue had gone up significantly since Chris took over that department. Half the bodies in this city had been killed with a gun from them, and that number was still rising.

Chris also loved money. Guns and money. Even preferred power. Together they had created an empire, and Even lead it with a steady hand. He stopped by the drawer and pulled it open. There was a picture crystal. Even picked it up and pressed its side, and the image appeared above the crystal. They had taken it last summer, on the beach. The sun was shining, the wind played in Even’s hair, Chris’ hair was wet because he had just been swimming in the sea with Liliann. They looked happy, the three of them. They looked like a family.

Even slipped the crystal in his pocket when the door opened. It was Chris. Now that they were alone and in his room he didn’t bother to suck up to him.

“Now, Even? Can’t this wait? I have things to do.”

Even walked to meet Chris by the door. He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and clicked the metal claws together. Five of them, one on each finger, shiny and sharp and perfect for tearing up flesh if need be. Even placed his hand on Chris’ cheek, the tips of the claws barely touching him.

“I’m a busy man myself, Chris, my love. But now I have taken some time just for you.”

Even pressed his thumb on his lip. He couldn’t feel it through the metal, but this touch was not for him. It was for Chris. He made a little pained  _ ah _ as Even pierced the skin on his lip with the tip of the claw. The  _ mnh _ he made against Even’s lips wasn’t that little. Even kissed him, he tasted his blood on his lips, he lapped it up with his tongue and let Chris press his body against him. It felt nice to be wanted. Chris felt familiar.

Familial.

It had been a mistake. To come here right after seeing Liliann, then looking at the picture from the beach, he had been off balance as it was thanks to the slave boy still very much breathing in his penthouse. He was off balance. He needed to get back in control. He needed Chris to do that.

Even pulled away from the kiss. He pressed the claws on his face, almost but not quite puncturing it. Yet.

“Fuck me, Chris. Fuck me real good.”

Chris looked at him. The way he looked at him made Even shiver. Chris was the only man in the world who got to fuck him, ever, and even that was rare. But now Even wanted him to. He kind of needed him to, to sort him out again.

“You really should take that hit, Evy.”

Even pushed the claws into Chris’ cheek. He whimpered, he didn’t dare scream because moving his face might have made things way worse.

“I have told you to not use that name, Chris. Evy’s dead.” Even spoke softly, like whispering sweet nothings. He bent his fingers, pushing the claws deeper. Past the skin, into the flesh. “And I really, really should take this.” Even grabbed Chris’ dick through his pants, firmly. He was already hard, of course he was, standing this close to Even, breathing the same air with him. “All the way in. Give it to me. Now.”

Even let go. With both hands. He licked each claw carefully clean and retreated to the bed. He kept his eyes on Chris’, challenging him, daring him. He took off his jacket. Chris took off his. Even pulled his shirt over his head. Chris did the same. They undressed, in turns, until they were both naked and Even leaned back, falling on the bed with his arms spread and his feet crossed, his chin resting on his collar bone.

“Don’t mock”, Chris mumbled. Even laughed softly.

“Request denied, altar boy. Now worship my body.”

Chris crawled over Even. He pressed his body lightly against his, all the way, from the shoulders to the ankles. He didn’t rest on Even, he kept his body up for him, tense and flexed. Even stroked his muscular back with his fingertips and his claws, barely scraping the surface. It made Chris shiver.

“Fuck me”, Even whispered. He wrapped his long legs around Chris, around his waist, and pulled him closer. He didn’t want any foreplay, no long teasing, he wanted Chris’ dick inside him. He didn’t want to stretch his surrender, it needed to be done for and gotten over with swiftly. Even pressed his palm on the headboard and opened the drawer, got the lube. It was almost empty. Even chuckled.

“You’ve been playing with yourself again.”

Chris blushed. Even stroked his right cheek with the back of his left hand. No claws now, pretty Chris, be easy.

“Maybe I should confiscate your lube? Put your chastity belt on again? I can’t have you running around with your sweet dick in your hand all the time, can I?”

Chris blushed deeper. Even licked his lips, almost purring. Oh yes. He would. After Chris fucked him he’d lock that dick into its cage for the time being. That’ll teach him to open doors he wasn’t asked to.

“Tell me what you’d like me to do, Chris.” Even stroked his cheek again, then placed his hand on his shoulder. The claws tickled at his shoulder blades, as a reminder. Chris looked him in the eye, for a long time, fighting with himself a battle he had lost before it had begun.

“I’d like you to keep me from touching myself.”

Even smiled. He gave Chris a slow, sloppy kiss.

“That’s my best boy.” Even pushed the lube on Chris’ hand. “Now, fuck me already.”

Chris didn’t delay. He spread the lube on his long fingers. He tried to move aside but Even pulled him tighter with his legs, grinning. Chris wasn’t confused for long, he had long arms, he could reach around and under Even’s thigh. He pressed his fingertip against Even’s hole, it felt slippery and a bit cool and really, really hot.

“I can’t reach..” Chris mumbled. Even raised his eyebrows.

“Not really my problem, is it?”

He squeezed harder, pulling Chris against himself. He could feel his ribcage, he pressed with his legs, thighs, knees, increasing the pressure. Chris’ ribs pressed into his thighs so deliciously, Even was breathing heavy and hard. Chris squirmed in his grip, he managed to turn so that he could finally push his finger inside Even.

“Yes”, Even gasped. He released his legs, released Chris, received him. His finger pushed all the way in, Even closed his eyes, he bit his lip. He stroked Chris’ upper arm with the claws, he made tiny little scratches, just enough to draw droplets of blood for him to smell and taste. “Faster.”

Chris pushed another finger in, without adding lube. Even hissed. He pressed his claws into the shoulder blade, he made three long scratches that made Chris whine out loud. Served him right. Even pulled his hand back and pushed a claw into his mouth, cleaning it up. He loved Chris’ blood, it tasted so sweet. Chris’ fingers inside him felt sweeter, he had missed this without realizing it. Even turned his hips, up against his palm, it made his fingers press on his prostate and Even’s lips were shaking. He had missed this.

“Fuck me”, he commanded. “Use up the rest of your lube for it.” He wouldn’t be getting more any time soon. Or oil, or soap, or anything smooth and slippery. Except his own blood and spit, and neither of them would work too well for him.

Chris obeyed. Even spread his legs for him, far and wide, Chris spread the lube on his hole and his own dick. All of it, every single drop. When he finally mounted Even he slid inside him relatively easy. Even kept his eyes open, looking at Chris, he took every inch of him inside him and it was just what he needed. Chris followed his every order, taking him harder, slower, faster, deeper, he was completely in his control and for his pleasure. Oh, his pleasure.

Even made him fuck him for a long time. Chris knew better than to come without his permission. Even wrapped his legs around Chris again, pulling him close, he took his face between his hands and looked at him, lips parted, brow sweaty.

“Do you love me?” Even asked, out of breath.

“Yes”, Chris replied. “I love you forever.”

“Do you like fucking me?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Then fuck me. Make me come.” Even let go and closed his eyes. He let Chris in charge, he let Chris take him over the edge. He did it so well. His hips pounded against Even’s, Even could taste his sweat and his blood, Chris wrapped his fingers around his dick firmly but gently. He jerked him off, he made him squirm, he made him pant and he made him come. Even came, Chris inside him, into Chris’ hand, he had missed this so much. He would miss this again.

Chris pulled out and finished himself off into his hand. Their sperm mixed together and Chris licked his palm clean of it all, keeping his eyes on Even’s. Even took deep slow breaths, collecting himself. Gathering his peace.

“This is for your own good”, Even told Chris as he locked the cage he had packed his dick in. Chris could piss through it, he could get half hard, but he could not pleasure himself. “You know that, right?”

Chris didn’t look at Even before he was made to. Even didn’t repeat his question, he just waited, his claws pressed into Chris’ jawline, until Chris mumbled a yes. He let go. Good boy.

“If you behave I might set you free relatively soon.”

“I will behave.”

“I hope you will. I hate punishing you like this, but you give me no other choice.”

Even pulled the claws off his fingers onto Chris’ bed, staining it with his blood. He got dressed.

“Clean those for me, will you?”

Even gave Chris a kiss on his blood striped cheek and left the room. He was calm now, cool, collected. He had a boy to visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Even stood behind his door. His calm collectedness had faded in the elevator. Chris had been right, the boy shouldn’t have been breathing anymore. But he made such lovely gasps. Even didn’t want to make them stop just yet, he wasn’t ready to give him up. He should’ve been. He hadn’t killed, the urge hadn’t been satisfied, but yet..Even himself had.

This was ridiculous.

Even opened the door and stepped inside. The boy had fallen asleep on the couch. He was wearing Even’s clothes. A pair of real denim jeans, a black cotton shirt with the buttons open at the neckline and a gray cotton mix hoodie, the hood on his head. The clothes the boy was wearing on his possibly bleeding body were worth a fucking fortune.

He looked really really good in them.

Even licked his lips slowly. The boy knew. He knew Even had a soft spot for him. An opening in the armor, a missing scale for the arrow to enter. He had to kill Isak before Isak would bring him down. But he looked almost human now, asleep on the couch, all dressed up. Also, killing people was messy business, Even couldn’t do it when the boy was wearing practically money.

He toyed with the idea, though. He thought about taking a pillow from the floor and pressing it against the boy’s face. A soft end, for such beautiful creature. No. No! Nothing soft, blood and bile and crushing bones, all of them except one. Even had made a mistake with Chris. One of his many, many, many mistakes with Chris. Screw it, it was just money. This was bigger than that. Even reached into his back pocket and pulled the knife out, he pushed the button and the blade appeared.

Isak woke up to that sound. With a smile on his lips. That smile would haunt Even forever.

“I thought you’d never come back”, the boy purred. Even pushed the blade back in, then out, in, out. He was just toying with it, not really planning to use it, yes. Just playing. With the blade, with the boy.

“You’re wearing my clothes.”

“They feel so good. Powerful.”

Even nodded slowly.

“The thing is, boy, that you have no power.”

Even had stopped playing with the knife, without noticing it. The blade was out. Isak was looking at it. Even caught the light with it and threw it in Isak’s eyes. It was bright, but the boy didn’t blink. He received.

“Tell me about your previous master.”

Isak turned on his back, stretched and yawned. He wanted to annoy Even. Even would not play his game, he had had enough of them for one day. So he let the boy act out. He would die soon anyway, no need to discipline him. Even sat down on the armchair, rested his ankle over his knee.

“What do you want to know about him, sir?”

“Why didn’t he touch you?” The boy was. Exquisite. A rare delicacy. How did that man not take a bite of him?

“He didn’t touch anyone. Not even his wife.”

Even frowned. Puzzled. Slaves were for status as much as for servitude, so the boy’s master having slaves and not using them wasn’t unheard of, but not touching his wife, either?

“She must’ve been unhappy about that?” What Even recalled, the widow was hot. He had met her once and she had seemed like a lady with a healthy appetite.

“She seemed happy with me, sir.”

Oh, the grin on the boy’s face. It was so bold. Filthy. Even raised his eyebrows.

“So you fucked her?”

“No, sir. But I am good with my tongue.” Isak gave Even a reminder of those skills, flicking his tongue between his lips. Even couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He was mesmerized.

“She must have valued your beauty as well, given how well it has been maintained.” Even remembered the boy’s pristine skin. It wasn’t that anymore, it would never be, the cuts on his face would leave tiny scars. They’d fade over time, but they would never disappear completely. And there would be more of them, soon.

“Thank you, sir. I like it when you say I’m beautiful.”

“You’re welcome.”

Isak slithered down on the floor. He crawled to Even on all fours. His eyes were dark, filled with lust and want. Even watched him arrive, he didn’t lower his foot on the floor and make room for the boy. He just looked at him, and what a pretty sight he was indeed. Isak tried to dive through the triangular loop Even’s leg and thigh made with the chair but Even moved the blade in front of him. At his eye. That stopped him.

“What are you doing, Isak?”

Isak looked at the blade. His eyes crossed. It looked ridiculous. He was still pretty, though. He licked his lips.

“I’ve been dreaming about you all day, sir.”

“Did I imply your advances would be welcomed?”

“No, sir.”

“Do I seem like a master who likes his slaves acting up?”

Isak shook his head. Was he actually scared now? Was he testing his boundaries? He was about to find them.

“You have pretty eyes. Maybe I should carve them out and put them in a jar?”

Isak shuddered. His lips parted, he was squirming a bit.

“Please, sir, tell me more”, he pleaded. Even looked at his face, peeking from the triangle at his lap. He was so into this. It was incredible. Even had never met anyone as into this as he was. Especially anyone on Isak’s side of the blade.

“What are you, boy?” Even asked, whispering. It was an authentic question. What was he? Even had no idea.

“A pile of pretty bones for your collection, sir. Can I see it?”

Isak was rocking his hips lightly. He was near panting. Even couldn’t see the boy’s dick from this angle but he was certain it was hard.

Sentimental was one of the worst things a man in Even’s position could be. Chris had been right. He should’ve taken a hit already, and he really should be taking one soon.

He didn’t give a shit.

Even threw his leg over the boy’s head and shoulders. The boy’s lips brushed at Even’s crotch as he stood up. It felt pleasant, but now was not the time for that. They were going to go see his bones.

“No need to get up yet”, Even said. The boy followed him, just behind his left leg, like a well trained dog. Even was a bit worried about the denim on his knees, but the carpet was soft and the distance short. By the living room wall was a cabinet and Even opened it.

“Close your eyes, slave.” He had to stop calling the boy Isak. He was going to die soon, Even couldn’t get attached to him. He kept his eyes on the boy’s face as he touched the back panel of the cupboard in certain places, in certain order. No buttons, no levers, just a hidden touch screen. The system beeped and the cupboard slid aside, revealing the small walk-in closet behind it. Even’s collection.

“Do not touch anything or I will cut your fingers off.”

Isak - the slave! - made a small excited sound. It was so easy to forget that usual threats didn’t work with him.

“Just don’t touch anything.”

The slave nodded. Even gestured with his hand that he could stand up. They wouldn’t fit inside if he was on his hands and knees. Even stepped into the closet with the boy. The walls were covered with shelves, and on those shelves, on black soft synthetic fabric made for this purpose, under lights that don’t brittle bone, rested his beloved collection. Dozens of bones. He had killed many pretty things. Even took a third right rib bone from the shelf, holding it lightly with two hands, and turned to show it to Isak.

“She was a blonde. About your age. Lovely full lips but a lazy eye.” At first Even had killed the odd ones, the ones hard to sell. But his tastes had refined quickly. He had money. Even looked at the boy as he looked at the bone. The slave licked his lips, his fingers twitched, he leaned closer to steal a quick sniff. Even put it back on the shelf.

“Don’t taint it with your drool, boy.”

“It’s beautiful, sir.” He sounded ardent. It was incredible.

“Would you like to see another one?”

The slave nodded. Even chose a trapezoid and placed it on his palm. He brought it close to the boy’s face.

“He had really pretty hands. So I took this from his wrist to remember them by.”

The boy raised his hand on his bruised collarbone, stroking it with his fingertips. The movement caught Even’s eye. Yes, oh yes, he wanted that. He needed that. Even placed the blade on the slave’s skin, flat against it, on the tip of the collar bone. The boy was breathing heavier, but not out of fear.

“I wish I could be alive for it. To see my bone in your collection.”

Holy shit. Even thought he was in control of his body, but he got hard, just like that. He licked his lips, slowly, he pressed the blade on the bruised skin. Isak stood perfectly still, he let Even slide the blade along his skin, around the imprint of the bone. He couldn’t cut it out of him while he was alive. Or yes, he could, but that wouldn’t keep him alive for long.

“Come.” Even pulled the blade away and pushed Isak out of the bone room. He took him with him to the bathroom. “Undress.”

Isak took the clothes off carefully. He folded them neatly on the counter. The boy was a quick learner. Even waited for him to get naked, then he took a tourniquet from the cabinet.

“Give me your hand.”

Isak gave his right hand. He was right handed, and he was the best slave Even could dream about. Even took the boy’s left hand, almost gently. He wrapped the tourniquet at the root of his pinkie finger. Isak was shaking. He was hard, dripping, his nipples were tight and pink. Even pulled the boy’s hand on the cleaning plate and he pressed his palm flat against it, fingers spread.

“This will hurt”, Even told him. Isak nodded, repeatedly. He was holding his breath, his eyes glowed dark. Even placed his knife on the joint nearest the tip of Isak’s pinkie finger. He pressed down, cutting skin, he felt the ligament right under the blade. Even took the boy from behind his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He cut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: religiously themed sexual situations
> 
> Also, GO SEE THE FIC SUMMARY. I added a link there to an amazing work of art made inspired by THIS FIC. AMAZING.

The vial sizzled when Even added the solution to the powder. Now it would have to sit until it was clear, then it’d be ready for use. Meanwhile Even picked up the fingertip from the plate and grabbed his knife. Isak watched, carefully and greedily, his wound treated and dressed, as Even carved the excess flesh off the bone. He licked his lips, and Even could see the hunger on his face. When had he been fed, anyway?

“It might make you sick”, Even said calmly.

Isak blushed. But nodded. He pulled back a bit, from leaning over the scraps of his own meat. Even made a mental note to feed the boy after this was done. Even’s hand was steady and his knife sharp, his cuts clean. He didn’t scrape the bone one bit, he left a thin layer all around it to protect it. The mixture in the vial was clear and it would do the rest.

This was the first time ever Even had someone with him when he was doing this. Someone who was still breathing, and to think that it was the previous owner of this bone, the beautiful slave boy, who was drooling over bits of his own body. It was breathtaking. Or maybe Even was just so focused on his task that he had forgotten to breathe. In any case, he held his breath, crouched next to the vial and dropped the bone into it.

“Magic”, Even whispered, air finally flowing through his lungs again. The flesh, the ligaments, the tiny blood vessels and nerve ends, all dissolved away in front of their eyes. Isak was crouching beside him, eyes wide, awed.

It was a beautiful process. And when it was done Even strained the solution out and added clean water to the vial. He repeated the process twice and then it was done. The bone was cleaned, it was ready, it was perfect. Even fished it out of the vial and rested in on his palm.

“My latest prize. Your distal phalanx.” It was small, bone white, shaped like a pawn.

“May I touch it, sir?” Isak whispered, hoarsely. Even nodded, and Isak raised his hand slowly, so slowly, over the bone. He touched it with his fingertip, he stroked its smooth clean surface. “It’s beautiful.”

Even closed his fingers around the bone.

“Yes. And it’s mine.”

Isak was beaming. That was the only word Even could think of for him that moment. He was radiating joy, and pride, glowing. Beaming.

“Will you take it to the closet, sir?”

“Yes. You can come too.” It felt right. To keep the boy in the process with him all the way through. Even walked ahead, Isak followed half a step behind by his side, they entered the bone closet together and Even placed the bone on an empty spot on a shelf. Isak made a tiny sound again, an excited, horny little sound. His dick had not gone soft once through the whole thing.

“When have you eaten?” Even asked him, silently. The boy shrugged.

“Before the auction. I am really thirsty, sir.”

Right. The boy needed water, too. Even took the boy back to the bathroom, rinsed the vial and filled it with clean water. He gave it to Isak. Maybe it still had a hint of the flavor of his bone. Isak emptied the vial with one gulp. He drank eight of them, then Even had to make him stop.

“Not too much at one time. You will get sick.”

“I don’t mind, sir.”

“I do.” Even did not like vomit. It was so messy. It got everywhere, like blood, but it was ugly and tasted foul. “Go rest now. I’ll go get you something to eat.”

Even guided the boy into the bedroom. He didn’t follow him there. It wasn’t a good idea to go near the bed with that boy all worked up like Isak was now. He needed food, not dick. At least more pressingly. Even watched Isak slide onto the bed, making sure Even could see his ass presented very, very temptingly, and Even licked his lips slowly. No, no. The boy needed food. Even left his penthouse, he’d get it personally. He didn’t trust Chris on this, Chris wanted Isak dead. Chris wanted him to take a hit of the neurostim. Chris was a dick.

Still, Even couldn’t have done this without Chris’ help. Even had left most of his workload on Chris’ shoulders lately, and he would pick it up soon, but for now Chris would manage. Even had more important things to do than work. Like Isak. That boy would be the ruin of him if he didn’t pay attention. Even had to get him out of his head. And when the elevator stopped he knew how.

Mikael stood up when the elevator doors opened. Even pressed his palm against the doorframe to keep the doors from closing. He didn’t look directly at Mikael, just a little past him, by his ear, raised his free hand and gestured him to enter the elevator. When he did Even pressed the button that closed the doors, and then the button of the basement floor. He laid his hand on Mikael’s shoulder and could feel he was shaking. Even stroked his black hair softly.

“Hush, my little lamb. I’m here.”

Even could taste the desperation in the air. Mikael’s despair for his touch. For his gaze. The former he was going to get, the latter -- not. He had not earned it. Mikael pressed his head against Even’s palm, still shaking. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

“Shall we?”

“Yes, father”, Mikael whispered and let Even guide him forward. He was beautiful, especially from behind. Slender, small, at least compared to Even. Tiny Mikael, his pretty little lamb. Even liked how big his hand looked on his shoulder blades when he pushed him onward. They stopped by the door and Mikael took out his keys. His hands were shaking so much he had trouble hitting the lock, but finally he turned the key and pushed the door open. It was the old staff locker room, metal cabinets around the walls, benches on the floor. Even had moved a table in there, a steel table with wheels under it. Even imagined how Isak’s pale skin would look against the shiny cold hard metal and shook his head to drive him out of his mind. That’s why he had Mikael here.

Even turned to face Mikael. He looked at his earlobe, at his hairline, at the corner of his quivering lips. He could smell his heat and need. When Even leaned down to kiss him he could feel him melt like wax in his arms. How long had it been since the last time? Weeks? Months?

“Have you been pleasuring yourself, lamb?” Even whispered on Mikael’s lips.

“Every night, father. Three times, just like you told me to.”

Even stroked the back of Mikael’s neck with the tips of his nails. He felt the goosebumps raise.

“And on Sundays?”

“Four times, father.”

“Very good, little lamb.” He had read his graces, he had worshipped his lord and master. He had earned a little something. He was the perfect distraction, Even had to really focus with him so he wouldn’t give him too much. Almost, but not just quite enough, that was a good place to aim for.

Even pushed his thigh forward. He felt Mikael’s erection against his knee. He pushed hard against it, moved his leg, grinding into that groin. Mikael whined in pain, gasped when Even leaned in.

“Father, please..”

Mikael pulled back. It was sort of understandable, Even hadn’t spent enough time training him. But it was aggravating nonetheless. Even grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the lockers.

“Lambs are livestock”, Even said, huskily. He kept his eyes on Mikael’s forehead, just above his brow. He could see Mikael’s expression but didn’t give him the connection he craved for. “Don’t forget that.”

Mikael was crying. Already. It had been too long since the last time. Even slammed him into the lockers again, then leaned over and licked Mikael’s cheek. Salty.

“Aren’t you happy to be here, lamb?” Mikael nodded, sniffling. He turned his face, trying to kiss Even. Even didn’t let him. “Then why are you crying?”

“It hurts”, Mikael whimpered.

“Do you think that’s an accident?”

Mikael bowed his head.

“No, father.”

Even nodded. Good boy. He had earned a treat. So he pressed his palm at his groin, not crushing it this time. Caressing it, slowly, it took him only seconds to make Mikael pant and moan softly. His spine was twisted in an arch, his shoulders against the locker doors and his legs pressing on the edge of the bench, his hips were pushing towards Even’s hand and rocking slightly. He was pretty. Even really should’ve played with him more. He wasn’t used to pain, and usually Even liked it that way. He gave Even authentic reactions, the real thing.

Even kissed the side of Mikael’s neck. That made him moan again, and shake, and rub himself on the bottom of Even’s palm. He had stopped crying. Even couldn’t decide if he wanted to make him start again or not. He asked Mikael to remove his clothes, pulled his hand back. Mikael tried to stand up straight but Even pushed his shoulders back against the lockers.

Mikael struggled a bit but managed to get his upper body bare for Even. His ribs were really pretty, prominent, when his body was bent like this. Even counted them with his fingertips, lightly. Mikael was pushing his hips towards him again, whining softly.

“Do you want me to touch you, lamb?”

“Ye-- yes, father, please.”

Even grabbed his nipple and pinched it lightly. Mikael moaned louder.

“Where?”

“Down..down there.”

Even hummed, pleased. Well done, sweet lamb. A hint of innocence left, it was so hard to come by these days. He kissed Mikael, deep, long.

“Remove your pants”, Even whispered into that kiss and started it again. Mikael was struggling once more, his hands were shaking, he didn’t really reach, but finally he had squirmed out of them and he stood there naked, this beautiful sacrifice offered to Even. Even picked him up on his arms and carried him to the table. Mikael shivered when he was lowered on the cold surface. He held his head up, the edge of the table was just below his shoulders and he seemed to have difficulties staying there. Even would help him with that. He stroked his lamb’s chest and pressed down with his hand.

“Stay. I’ll be right back.”

Even returned with a skein of barbed wire. Mikael looked at it, eyes wide, horrified.

“Just some motivation for you to stay still”, Even said, nonchalantly. He placed one end of the skein on Mikael’s hand, letting him grab it between the barbs. “Hold that for me, please.”

Even started wrapping. He ran the skein under the table and over Mikael, over and over again, round after round. Tight, close to his skin, the barbs were catching it no matter how flat Mikael tried to press himself. Even could smell blood. He could see the little red droplets rising. He really liked that sight.

When he had wrapped Mikael down to his ankles Even placed the rest of the skein on the floor. He walked to Mikael’s head. He was crying again, he was trying to stop himself from shaking but with little success. Even crouched down next to him, turned his face to the side and kissed him.

“I’m going to stuff your throat now, lamb. Do you still remember what to do?”

“Father, please --”

Even pressed his finger on Mikael’s lips.

“Just nod if you remember.”

Mikael closed his eyes tight. He nodded.

“Lovely, my lamb”, Even whispered and kissed him one more time. Then he stood up and got undressed. He hung his clothes in one of the lockers and returned to Mikael. He had taken the position, hanging his head over the edge of the table. When Even brought his hard dick to his face he licked at it greedily, he tried to catch it into his mouth but Even made him work for it. Every movement made a barb somewhere press into him. Even had been so soft with him that he had left his dick unwrapped.

Finally he let Mikael have it. He pushed the tip of his dick into his mouth, he let Mikael have a good long taste of it. He loved it, he rubbed it with his tongue all over, he tried to push his head further to get it deeper. Even didn’t let him have it easy, but he did let him have it, slowly, bit by bit. Mikael’s collar bones were so pretty from this angle. Even sighed softly when he hit the back of his mouth and Mikael bent his head further back, making those bones more prominent. So pretty.

Mikael was whimpering again. He was squirming somewhat, or trying to squirm, but that didn’t help him at all. Probably made it worse, silly little lamb. Even grabbed his head with both hands and pushed deeper. He felt Mikael’s throat resist.

“Take it, lamb”, he whispered softly, stroking Mikael’s cheek. Take it. Take what thou is given. Even pushed again, harder, and when he slid further he sighed. Yes, yes. So good. Even could see Mikael was only half hard, in a state where he was getting some but not enough, and he was really happy about that. Perfect, just perfect, and when the muscles of his throat grabbed his dick he sighed again. He let Mikael take it all the way in, his hips were pressing against his nose, suffocating him and then releasing, in a rhythm slowly accelerating. Even looked at the blood, at the barbs biting and clawing the skin, at the collar bones, at the throat stretched out. He wanted to wrap the barbed wire around that throat too, tight and hard, Mikael was so lucky that the skein was at his feet and not here where Even could reach it. The thought was enough, though, Even yanked himself free from Mikael’s hungry throat and came on his face, all over his gasping lips.

After releasing Mikael from the table Even allowed him to make himself come while Even was kissing the blood from his skin, from all those tiny little wounds. He had gone soft, but Mikael had earned his sugar this time.

“This doesn’t release you from your nightly service, my lamb”, Even said softly in the elevator. It stopped in the lobby and they both stepped out. Even went to get the food he had come down here for and when he returned to the elevators he saw from the way Mikael stood up that he was in pain. When the elevator doors closed after him Even turned his eyes to Mikael’s at the last moment, a fraction of a second before the gap closed he looked directly at Mikael. Then the doors closed and the elevator started its long climb.


	8. Chapter 8

Even watched the boy eat. He wasn’t hungry himself. Not for food, anyway, and his other hunger had been silenced by his little lamb. For now. So Even sat on the armchair and looked at Isak, sitting by the table, wearing Even’s clothes. Even didn’t remember having told the boy he could get dressed again, but he looked so undeniably good clothed that Even let it slide. This time. The bandage on the boy’s left hand kept catching Even’s eye. He must have been in constant pain, flaring up at every movement of his hand. He was holding his fork in his left hand, his knife in the right, and eating like a person. In greedy bites, but still, civilized.

“Do you miss your bone?” Even asked. He was curious. He couldn’t have asked before, all of them had been dead. “Does it feel like something’s missing?”

Isak wiped his lips on a napkin. He had been trained well. He had manners. Poise. What a waste, for a boy soon to be dead. Isak looked at Even across the room.

“I think it’s now in better use than it was in my body, sir.”

Even raised his eyebrows. In better use?

“What do you mean by that?”

Isak blushed. He looked down at his plate, for a while, then at Even again.

“I was jealous of them, sir. Of your past lovers.”

Even felt a small smile crawl on his lips. His past lovers. Yes, in a way Isak was right, Even did love them all. Every single bone in his collection was special to him. Loved. Cherished.

“How do you feel about the fact you will be one of them soon? My past lovers.”

“Honoured.”

Even chuckled. Honoured. The boy had a silver tongue. A highly skilled one. Thinking about it, the quick slick movements, made his loins stir.

“Why?”

Isak thought about his answer for a moment. He took a sip of water and patted his lips again with his napkin.

“My life has a purpose now. I’m not replaceable by a piece of machinery. I matter to you, sir, and that feels incredible.”

“Matter? That’s bold talk from a slave, boy.”

“You chose me, sir. Of all those slaves you chose me personally.”

Isak had a point there. Even had chosen him. The most beautiful one. The pristine, untouched, perfect. To be honest Even wasn’t sure he would ever find anyone like Isak again. Probably he wouldn’t. But he had Chris. He had his little lamb. He didn’t need this boy.

“To be disposed of.”

“But not entirely.”

Isak moved his left hand. Raised it a bit, as a reminder. Not all of him would be gone. Even would always have pieces of him left. He had one already, and he wanted more. That collarbone. No, both of them. And all his phalanges, every small bone of his ankles, his pubic bone, his vertebrae, oh god. Even wanted his whole skeleton, every single piece of it, he wanted to keep it in his bed and fuck it every night.

Maybe he could starve the boy?

Yes. He could starve him to death, slowly, so slowly, day by day he could get closer to his pretty bones through his skin and shriveling flesh, he could keep him alive and carve his own meat for him to eat, nothing else, for weeks. Lovely, lovely weeks of pain and blood. Even was breathing heavy, his eyes had glassed over, he didn’t notice Isak until he was right in front of him. Undressing. He didn’t notice until it was way too late.

Isak stood in front of him naked. He had brought his fork with him and handed it over to Even, pointing the spikes towards himself. Even took it, slowly. He grazed at Isak’s stomach with the spikes, he pressed them down. The small imprints it left, one for each spike, the way the light played in them, beautiful. Even pressed harder, he was at the boy’s liver, he could not push too deep. Not yet. He wasn’t done with him. Chris could go fuck himself..wait, he couldn’t. Even chuckled at that thought.

“What is it, sir?” Isak gasped.

Even pushed harder. Isak was leaning into it as well, he could feel it. Even pressed his palm on the boy’s belly.

“Easy, easy. Let me do the work.”

Isak stopped leaning. Good boy. Even turned the fork a bit, pressing only the first spike in. They both stared at the imprint intently, and when the skin finally gave in they both drew a sharp little breath. Even pushed deeper. Isak grabbed his shoulders to stand upright, he was shaking, panting, he pressed his forehead against Even’s. His skin felt sweaty.

“More, sir, please. Another one.”

Even was breathing heavier. He grabbed the boy behind the neck and kissed him, hungrily. He had just been with Mikael and that didn’t matter at all, didn’t help one bit. He turned his wrist slightly, pushed harder, Isak moaned against his tongue when the second spike penetrated his body. More, he mumbled, more, please sir, Even’s head was spinning. He smelled the blood, he felt it spill on his fingers, making them slippery. His grip was slipping, it wasn’t precise anymore, it wasn’t safe. Even pulled the fork away from the boy and his mouth away from the kiss, he pressed the bloodstained silverware on Isak’s tongue. He was panting, hazy, the scent of the boy’s blood and skin and sweat filled his lungs instead of oxygen. Isak pressed his palms on Even’s chest, feeling the softness of vintage cotton. He pulled his head away from the fork, having licked it spotless.

“Let me feel it. Please.”

Even ran his hands along the boy’s bare sides. His skin was so warm and smooth. He had never had a slave this smooth. Or this good. Isak’s fingers brushed over his nipples, touching them through the fabric, he was muttering his pleases again, over and over again, and Even was slowly losing his mind into those touches.

Fuck it.

He had money.

Even dropped the fork on the floor and grabbed the boy. He stood up, sliding along his naked body, the bleeding wound painted a red streak on Even’s shirt. Even kissed Isak so hard the wound on his split lip opened again, and the taste of him made Even’s knees weak. Isak pressed his body against Even, against the denim and the cotton, the pressure made Even’s skin feel the fabrics so intensely. The thin silk of his underwear was so smooth against his hard dick, the roughness of denim just behind it as a delicious contrast.

Isak wrapped his legs around Even’s waist as Even carried him to the bed. Isak was whimpering, pleading, squirming on the bed, asking for his sir to keep his clothes on. Even was more than willing to. He had always loved the feel of real fabric, but this, with Isak, made the sensation so much more intense. The wetness of his shirt rubbed roughly on his stomach as he laid down on the boy, grinding his body hard against his frail smooth nudity. Isak arched his back, pulled his stomach in whining in pain and heat, he let Even feel his bones as good as possible. Oh fuck yes, he would starve the boy. He could hardly wait.

Isak was squirming under him, in heat, in need. In pain. In delicious, beautiful pain, he didn’t hold back any signs of it. He let Even see it all, every drop, he whined and wailed as Even pressed his hard silk and denim clad cock on his wound and grinded it.

“Fuck me in the wound, please sir please”, Isak pleaded, pushing up against Even’s hips. Even shuddered, he had to stop, he didn’t want to stop, he couldn’t stop. He pushed harder, in faster jerks, Isak screamed out his pain under him and Even ruined his last unstained piece of clothing by coming into the silk. He could feel Isak rub his erection on his thigh, in quick but hard thrusts, he was too out of it to stop him. He could hear it hurt him, the cut he had made on his dick rubbing on the denim, Isak squeaked and whimpered and then he came, whispering sir oh yes sir, over and over again. Even relaxed on top of him, smothering his body with his, his fingers playing in the boy’s soft curls.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: As established in the comments of ch 8: this is hot because they have no shame. Please enjoy this story shame free yourself, too. <3

Even stroked at the boy lying on the bed in front of him. Isak’s legs were bent over the edge, his feet on the floor, one on each side of Even’s knees. Even lit a match and ran the tip of the needle through the flame, repeatedly. Sure, he could’ve just branded the boy with a skin stamper, but that was too clean, sterile, quick and, most importantly, near painless. He preferred doing this old school.

Isak’s once pristine skin was spread out in front of him. A clean canvas was now a map, a map of cuts, bruises, holes, scars, scabs. Like all newly drawn maps, it didn’t show where to go, but where they’d been. On an endless sea of passion and lust, pain, ecstasy, crimson waves beating over them again and again like the tide, pulled and pushed in the gravity of their bodies. Isak stirred, restlessly, awakening Even from his thoughts. He had gotten lost to them these last few days increasingly often, drunk of the boy and his blood.

“Yes, yes”, he hummed, stroking the untouched skin of Isak’s hip, directly above the bone. Isak had been pleading for him to do this on his pubic bone, at the root of his near constantly hard dick, but Even was not prepared to let that particular area of the boy’s skin be untouched long enough for it to heal.

“Sir, is the ink the poisonous kind?”

Even smiled slightly. And nodded.

“Just a bit. It won’t make you feel sick, but it will burn.”

“Good”, Isak sighed, closing his eyes and licking his lips. He squirmed again, impatient little thing.

Even dipped the needle into the ink. He pressed his hand on the boy’s hip and held it still as he leaned over him and begun his work. His hands were steady, his breathing calm, his dick semi hard - for now. He knew he wouldn’t last long, his body couldn’t resist this boy at all. Isak was dripping, and the scent of his precum was so familiar to Even by now. Still it made his mouth water.

“Hold still”, Even whispered. It wasn’t necessary, but it felt right. Even pushed the ink covered needle through the skin. Isak hissed, surprised by the intensity of the burn, but he didn’t move. Even made two holes more, then dipped the needle in the ink again. “It hurts?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome”, Even said and started poking. Push by push, drop by drop, the image was forming. He would need to retouch it later, the skin was swelling already and the tattoo wouldn’t be evenly coloured no matter what he did. Sure, that meant that he had to keep the boy alive for a few days more, maybe a week, but he had time. His urge was dormant, lulled to sleep by Isak’s screams. It waited, patiently, for its prize.

Even drew the tattoo by freehand. It didn’t need to look pretty to be perfect. When he had done this to Chris he had been so careful, meticulous, he had taken his time and let Chris breathe every now and then. Isak didn’t require such softness. He was going to die soon. Even had tried keeping him hungry, but then he had passed out in the middle of the fun and Even had caved in. But he did feed him too little, he wanted to get closer to his pretty, pretty bones.

It still took them almost three hours to finish, even though they didn’t take breaks. Isak was crying the whole time, whimpering and screaming occasionally, Even could feel the burn of the ink on his fingertips, light like a whisper. For Isak it was not whispering, for certain, and neither was Isak. The tide rushed over Even again, he was happy to drown in its thundering power.

Even took a cloth and wiped the image clean. It was done. The needle made a little cling when Even dropped it on the ink plate.

“You can have a look now”, Even said. Isak raised his shaking body on his elbows and looked down.

“What does 2121 mean, sir?” Isak’s voice was a mere whisper by now, hoarse and thin from all the screaming. Even stroked at the tattoo with his thumb, pushing the burn deeper.

“Nothing to you. You’re just a canvas.”

Even sat silent for a long time. Looking at those numbers, at that timestamp, on the boy’s hip. He stroked it every now and then, just to keep himself grounded here by Isak’s pained whining, but he heard them like under water. Muffled. Distant. He was distant, in the past, holding Sonja’s hand until it turned cold.

He couldn’t wait for Chris to see this.

He would tan this piece of the boy’s skin to keep with him forever.

Even had considered tattooing this on Chris. But he hadn’t been able to bring himself to do that to him. Or himself. Chris had been there. Even had held one hand that got gradually colder and one that didn’t. Finally he had found a skin worthy of this mark.

“Sir?”

Even blinked. His cheek was resting on the boy’s stomach. Had he fallen asleep? Only for a second, maybe two at most. He hadn’t been sleeping well for a few days, last night he didn’t sleep at all anymore. He had better things to do. Like enjoying his slave. Even raised his head and sat up, took the tray and went to the bathroom. He didn’t need to explain himself to the boy.

He didn’t need to explain himself to anybody.

He didn’t look at himself in the mirror.

He felt the urge raise its head. Even reached into his pocket and pulled the knife out. He looked at the blade. He wanted blood. Isak had been through a lot, he had considered letting him rest, but now..he couldn’t. Even took a bandage from the drawer and returned to the bed. He bound the tattoo and pushed Isak on the blood stained sheets. The boy made an excited little purring sound, he was ready to go. He was always ready for Even, always there. Until he wouldn’t be anymore.

Even put the knife on the nightstand so he wouldn’t rip his clothes. Chris had not been happy to get his bloody clothes to clean, and he would be an absolute bitch about seamstress duty. Even pulled his shirt over his head, stepped out of his jeans and slid on the bed, next to Isak already hard and ready. He kissed the boy, deep and hungry, he reached his hand to the nightstand. Nothing. Even frowned mid-kiss, opened his eyes, and saw light catching the blade just before he felt it on his throat.

“Easy, sir”, Isak whispered, with his worn out voice. “My hands aren’t as steady as yours.”

Isak had no fear for him.

Even could not threaten his way out of this.

Fuck.

“Isak?” Even whispered back, his lips almost touching Isak’s as he spoke. “What are you doing?”

“Follow my lead, sir”, Isak said. He took Even’s shoulder and guided him on the bed on his back. Isak threw his leg over Even and straddled him. He was beautiful, towering over him, his wonderful map of their journey all over his skin. Isak held the knife against Even’s neck, against the thin wall of skin between the blade and the artery. With his free hand he reached back and grabbed Even’s dick. To Even’s surprise, it was hard. Rock hard. Isak smiled, that filthy smile of his, and licked his lips.

“So nice”, he whispered, moving his fingers up and down in slow strokes. “I love this dick so much.”

Even sighed softly. The boy knew how to use his tongue, but he was really good with his hands as well. The blade, the sharp metal edge against his neck, only heightened the sensation of those soft hands and their firm but teasing touch. Even hadn’t let even Chris do this to him, ever. He wouldn’t have let Isak do this to him either, but he had no choice now. He had gone soft. He had been careless. He had slipped.

Isak lifted his weight up from Even and scooted back.

“Help me, sir. Guide it inside.”

Even had no choice. He had to do what Isak wanted him to. It was just that this was not at all what he had expected him to want. Not at all. He grabbed his dick and helped Isak aim, and as the boy descended down on it they both moaned. Isak was still somewhat open, but with no lube it must have stung. The friction was almost - but not quite, oh no - unpleasant to Even himself.

Isak pressed down all the way to the bottom. He stayed there, sitting on Even’s hips, his own hip in burning pain from the poking and the ink, and looked at Even with dark fire in his eyes.

“Sir”, he whispered, still holding the blade on Even’s neck. “Please don’t come until I’m done with your dick.”

That was a lot to ask for. Isak had learned so much this past week with Even, he moved his hips like in a trance, a dance, he kept most of Even inside him all the time and just milked him, squeezing and releasing, rocking gently. Even’s eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. He was panting, possibly drooling, he had never experienced this kind of surrender. A surrender to his lower, not his equal, not like with Chris. Isak was a slave, with a death sentence, and he was using Even for his own pleasure.

Isak didn’t let Even come. Every time he got to the edge the blade was pushed harder onto his neck or a nipple was twisted, the grip on his dick released, the movement halted, only to be started again the second Even had stumbled back from the brink. Even lost count at six or seven, Isak himself had pulled himself up twice already, to make Even slip away from inside him when Isak was coming all over Even’s naked body. Then he’d slide back down and continue, ever hungry, ever demanding. The third time was coming close, Even could hear it from Isak’s breathing, feel it from his hips, Even was climbing up to the edge himself once more. Isak pulled the blade away from his neck. He took Even’s hand from his thigh and pushed the handle on his palm. He was ready. He was done. Even squeezed the handle knuckles white, the boy’s body was writhing over him, unprotected, ready to receive the fateful stab.

Even came. He held on to the knife so hard it hurt the bones of his hand, he came so hard he must have shot all the way up into the boy’s mouth, through his body. Isak came with him, barely leaking anymore but shaking, he kept his eyes open and looked down at Even, who should have been killing him but who wasn’t. He wasn’t.

The tide rolled on the shore. Even was washed out of the sea with it, soaking wet, exhausted. Isak curled up by his side.

“Sleep, sir. I’m here.”

Sure. What the hell. Even closed his eyes and felt himself relax.


	10. Chapter 10

Even slept through the night. He didn’t dream.

When he opened his eyes Isak was there, like he had said. Even yawned, just a bit, barely opening his mouth. Half of Isak was laying on top of him, his soft curls tickling Even’s chin. He felt croggy. He had slept too much. It was morning, he could see it from the way the light flowed in through the windows.

Even was still holding the knife. In his right hand, the hand under Isak’s defenseless naked body. He could have stabbed the boy in his sleep. Or when he was awake and Isak not. Like now. He should have stabbed him. Between the ribs, puncturing a lung, two or three holes in the right place and the boy would have drowned in his own blood. Not yet, Even decided. The tattoo wasn’t complete.

He yawned again, more thoroughly, and felt a nick of pain on his neck. He checked the blade and yes, it had a droplet of dried blood on it. It was his. Isak had cut him, the little bastard. A rush of heavy warmth covered Even when he remembered last night, Isak subduing Even’s body into his service. The master serving the slave. The boy truly had no fear.

“Morning, sir”, Isak whispered. His breath was warm against Even’s skin. The breath that wasn’t supposed to exist.

“Morning, Isak.” Even didn’t want to call the boy anything else, not right now, in this stretching morning with light flooding into the room and all breaths soft and warm and full of life slowly awakening. He really had needed that sleep. His head felt clearer. His thoughts, not so much.

Isak laid silent for a moment. So did Even. They were both listening to Even’s heart beat steady and calm. Even felt the boy’s fingers on his stomach, just below his belly button.

“I would like to tell you something, sir, if I may?”

“Mmhm?” Even mumbled, yawning again.

“I love you.”

Even paused. His yawn got cut short and withered away.

“What did you say?”

“I love you.”

No.

Oh no, no, no.

Even gripped the knife harder. Isak could feel it, how the muscles of his arm moved, he tensed up ever so slightly.

It wasn’t that Even didn’t believe him. He did. Oh he did.

“Go clean yourself. You reek.”

Even pushed the boy away from him and climbed out of the bed. He grabbed a linen robe and pulled it over his shoulders. He had to get out. Now. He had to see Chris.

“Sir?”

Even nearly ran out the door.

Chris didn’t look happy to see him when he entered his room. Even was there waiting for him, pacing back and forth restlessly, his robe flapping and flowing in his trail like a cape. Or a veil.

“You look like shit, Even.”

“I need to kill something. Now.”

Chris rolled his eyes.

“You have something to kill up in your suite.”

“Not yet. I’m not done with him.”

“Shit, Even! You can fuck anyone you please, whenever you please. Anyone! Why don’t you take Mikael? Or me? Why that slave?”

“NOT. DONE.” Even stabbed the table with his knife. It stuck, standing there, proud and quivering. Chris looked at it. Then he looked at Even. He looked disappointed.

“He loves me.” Even threw that sentence in the air carelessly. Matter-of-fact. Chris’ face changed from disappointment to disbelief.

“You’re not serious.”

“He told me so. Just now.”

“He doesn’t want to die! Shit! When was the last time you slept and ate?”

“I just woke up.” Even pulled the knife out of the table, pointing Chris with the blade. “This in my hand. Isak draped over me.”

“..what did you just call him?”

“It’s his name.”

Chris stepped back, shaking his head in shock.

“He is a slave! An animal brought to slaughter! And you gave it a name?”

“Of course not. He told it to me himself. He can speak.”

“I don’t know where to even start”, Chris sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingertips. He didn’t look like he’d been getting much sleep either. Even had been neglecting his duties, but he had earned some me-time. He had built a fucking empire! With Chris and Sonja, but still. Chris hadn’t suffered like Even had.

“You can start with an apology, Chris.”

Chris could hear it, Even saw it. Chris heard the purr in Even’s voice, and he shivered.

“Even, please. You are relapsing. You need to take the hit while it’s still effective.”

“I  _ need _ to kill something. Are you going to make yourself useful to me or not?”

“Just so you know, you are not going anywhere near her before you’ve taken that hit, do you understand? You are volatile and she is forming a temper.”

That stung. Even knew Chris was right. He was so not having an episode and he really did not need a hit, but he was a bit too edgy for Liliann right now. A bit too dangerous. A bit too raw to be around someone looking so much like Sonja. Especially now.

“I don’t have time to play with your spawn. I have my own brat to deal with.”

“Well fuck you too.” Chris rolled his eyes. “Speaking of  _ your _ brat, what the fuck did you mean by saying you woke up holding a knife, and him over you? Was he not in chains while you were  _ sleeping _ with a knife available?”

Even shrugged.

“He had his chance earlier. He gave it away.”

“Uhm.  _ What _ ?”

Even raised his jaw and showed Chris the cut.

“He held a knife on my throat last night. While riding me. Then he gave it back to me, himself. Isak doesn’t want me dead.”

Chris looked horrified. Disbelief to despair.

“How the hell did that happen?”

Even shrugged. He didn’t want to tell Chris how he had slipped. Chris would’ve demanded he’d take a hit again.

“Are you saying you don’t know or you won’t say?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, Chris.”

“Yeah, but you fucking BETTER.”

“Jealous fucker.”

Chris pulled back again. They circled each other, eyeing, measuring. Contemplating their next move.

“Why is the boy still alive?”

“I told you. I’m not done with him.”

“Please help me understand this. What are you doing that’s so important?”

Even licked his lips quickly. He had intended to keep it a surprise, but Chris had to, of course, ruin everything. Again.

“I’m making a memento.”

“You can take all his bones when he’s dead?”

Even shook his head. He didn’t mean that.

“It’s not bone. Skin. I tattooed him yesterday, and I need two more sessions with it to get it right.”

Even saw Chris brush at his tattoo with his fingertips. He was jealous. He had no reason to, he didn’t have any claims over Even.

“That’s. Like, a week?”

Even nodded. Pretty much, give or take a day or two.

“And then you’ll kill him?”

Even nodded again.

“The slave boy who claims to love you?”

Even raised his blade towards Chris.

“Tread lightly. The ice is thinner than my patience.”

Chris turned his eyes away. He yielded. He was a clever boy.

“I’m coming over tonight. You’ve done your time.”

Chris nodded. His cheeks were slightly blushed.

“Now. Be a good boy and find me something to slaughter, will you? Just anything from the storage will do, as long as it’s breathing.”

“Where do I bring it?”

“I’ll have it in my office.” Even left the room and headed downstairs. He had some catching up to do anyway. Work. He was in no hurry to return upstairs to Isak, for the first time in a week. It wasn’t that he was scared, Isak had proved himself last night, but. He wasn’t prepared. He had given the boy no permission to love him, and he did so anyway. Like with everything else. Isak didn’t ask for permission, he just did as he pleased.

Now that the boy wasn’t right there, in front of Even, in his glorious nudity and surrender, Even found it easier to think. Chris was right, of course he was, Chris was always right, it was his fucking thing. Being right. That didn’t mean Even liked it, not one bit, and a man in his position didn’t have to do things he didn’t want to. He had worked hard for that position. For years. With Chris and Sonja by his side, until there was only Chris and him left.

Even stepped past Mikael without even noticing him. He walked behind the reception and into the office. He sat down behind his desk and realized that he was still wearing just the robe, untied. Oh, what the hell, who fucking cared.

He opened a drawer, and a hidden compartment inside it. He took out the image chrystal and pressed it. There she was. Sonja, his beloved Sonja, in her fullest bloom. The picture was from the day they had finally dared to hope the child would hold on until the end this time. Liliann was coming only six months later, she was barely starting to show, and her mother was so happy. So beautiful. Even had never loved anything like he had loved her, and he never would.

Chris came close. But he would come second, forever. Chris had learned to accept that Sonja had an advantage he would never have: Sonja had stopped changing. She was forever young, forever beautiful, forever beloved. Even stroked her cheek with his fingertips but met only light and air. He closed his eyes and pulled the chrystal to his chest, breathing in Sonja’s picture.

He had a couple of moments to spare until Chris would arrive with his prize. His prey. His prayer, his call into the night for a second of peace. When he had felt Sonja’s spirit leave her body, the moment of shutting down completely, it had been like holding hands with death itself. When Even pushed his blade into an artery and let the blood spill on his hands he felt it again, every time. The connection. He was close to Sonja, she was reaching out of the crimson ripples and taking his hand.

“I’m sorry”, Even whispered. It wasn’t even a whisper, it was air escaping his body, reluctantly. He opened his eyes and looked into the chrystal, directly into the light source. It made his eyes water. He allowed it to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooookay that escalated quickly. Do NOT try any of this at home.
> 
> Suggested listening: Massive Attack's album Mezzanine (I listened to that when writing this)
> 
> PS. Sorry about the lack of blood!

Isak sat on the chair. He was wearing Even’s clothes again. Even was here to prove a point, and having Isak clothed helped drive that point home. It also made it easier for Even to focus on the task at hand, emptying the guns from ammo and spreading them on the bed. It was covered in guns, all kinds and sizes, they smelled of cold hard death. Even was calm. Collected. Killing that slave had helped him gather his thoughts again, as had fucking Isak. Even had noticed an increase in his libido, he could do it pretty much at order now, for days on end. He did not mind one bit.

The boy hadn’t mentioned the L-word anymore. Even was happy about that. He didn’t know what to do with it, with Isak’s love, he had no use for it. It didn’t give him any power. More so, it seemed to take it away. He had no need for that. But Isak had proven himself trustworthy, and now Even would have to make Chris see it too. Isak could be trusted.

“I think that’s it”, Even said, stepping back. The bed was made. Chris sure loved his guns, and tonight they would love him back. Isak was squirming a bit, in anticipation.

“Are you really letting me play with your lover, sir?”

Even scoffed.

“He’s not my lover.”

“He seemed a lot like that when he saw me still alive after the first night.”

“Are you jealous?”

Isak nodded. Even smiled at him, softly.

“You have no right to be.” No reason, either, but more importantly, no right. Isak was not in a position to claim ownership, hell no. The boy blushed and lowered his eyes. Sure, his jealousy was flattering, as was his worshipping, but he had no right to think Even was his. Not even dream about it.

“I’m not doing this for you. This is for Chris. Do you understand?”

Isak nodded. He didn’t look up at Even. Good boy.

“He just doesn’t see it. See how like me you are. We must show it to him.”

Saying it out loud sounded just a bit weird. But in Even’s mind it made perfect sense. Chris was being bitchy because he didn’t understand. He would understand tonight. They would make him see. Then Chris would shut the fuck up and relax and chill. Sure, part of his edginess might have been because of his contrapment, but that was also going to be solved soon.

“Wait in the bathroom. Chris will be pissed if he sees you here when he comes.” And that would require calming down and talking into and Even was not in the mood. At all. Isak got up and disappeared behind the door. Just in time. Even could hear Chris’ steps from the hallway. He walked to receive him. Chris opened the door and wasn’t startled to see Even standing there. He looked tired. Well, he’d get to bed soon.

“Hey, dove”, Even said and gave Chris a kiss. Which was received, not replied to. Chris was still pissed. It had been a good call to hide Isak from him. When Even took the keys out and dangled them in front of Chris’ face that face finally cleared up a bit. It was time.

Chris got undressed without asking. Even looked at his tattoo, at the burn mark on his thigh, and smiled a bit. He had missed them. He had missed the scent of this skin. And the warmth, the feel. He had missed Chris. He had been too busy with Isak to notice it, but now it was obvious. Even crouched in front of him and unlocked the chastity belt, releasing that sweet dick from its cage. He nested it on his palm and gave it a lingering kiss. He felt it get hard on his hand, he didn’t let got of it when he got up again.

“I have a surprise for you.”

There was a spark in Chris’ eyes at last. He was not so pissed anymore.

“Do I get to fuck you again?”

Even chuckled. Oh, funny Chris. Hilarious. He grabbed his dick tighter and walked Chris to the bed filled with guns. Chris looked puzzled. But also interested.

“I know you like guns, dove”, Even purred. Chris licked his lips slowly. Then he nodded. He agreed to this. Good, good. Even stepped closer and licked at the side of his neck, grabbed his earlobe with his teeth and pulled lightly. He felt the dick get harder in his hand. “I’m going to chain you.”

Chris nodded. He knew, that Even was not in the mood for bullshit now. He had spent a week in his cage and he knew Even would put him right back in if he felt like it. This time when Even kissed him Chris kissed back. He was surrendering, both to Even and to his own lust. Even helped Chris lie down on the bed, on all those guns, and chained his wrists and ankles on the bedposts.

“Comfortable, dove?” Even asked, stroking Chris’ chest.

“Not really.”

“Good.”

It did look uncomfortable. Chris was squirming a bit, laying on a pile of guns, handguns, rifles, shotguns, a couple of machine guns too, the metal parts digging into his naked flesh. He looked incredible. Even had missed him so much. No more chastity punishments for Chris, Even needed him nothing but chaste.

Even looked at the pile and decided to undress. Blood was hard enough to clean out of his clothes, gun oil would be harder. The smell of gunpowder and gun oil mixed with the scent of Chris as Even crawled on top of him, skin on skin, pressing Chris’ body harder onto the weapons. His back would be bruised for days, Even thought, and that thought turned him on so much. He had missed Chris. Even kissed him.

The kiss was heated and hard. Chris opened his mouth for Even to claim, but he didn’t first. He focused on Chris’ lips, tasting them, nibbling them, licking them inside and out, enjoying the different textures of the silky wet inside and the dryer, slightly chapped outside, at the hard bone of the teeth and tight flesh of the gums. Only after that he traveled further with his tongue, to examine the powerful muscle inside Chris’ mouth. It was strong, it was quick, it was demanding. A week was a long time.

Even reached to the side and searched blind for a moment. He found what he was looking for. A handgun, black and cold and hard, he took it in his hand. He placed his middle finger on the trigger and laid his index finger along the barrel. The mouth of the gun he pressed against Chris’ lips. Chris just laid there, confused. Even licked his lips slowly, patiently, and pressed harder, raising his eyebrows. Well?

Chris opened his mouth, hesitantly. Even pushed the barrel into his mouth, sliding it along his tongue, letting him have a good long taste of it. He looked Chris in the eye. He waited for him to catch on. Chris looked so vulnerable there, with the gun in his mouth and all insecure, but finally he tried closing his lips around the gun and sucking on it. Even smiled.

“That’s my dove”, he whispered. Chris closed his eyes and pushed his head forward, sucking it deeper in. Even kissed the side of his neck, his collarbones, his chest, all the while moving his wrist slowly, fucking Chris in the mouth with his handgun. Chris took it. He was kind of getting into it, too, were it Even’s kisses or the taste of metal. He was breathing heavier, making an occasional silent moan, sucking it wetter.

Even really, really wanted to just fuck him, right then and there. Really, really, really wanted to.

He reached out with his free hand. Another handgun. Even brushed it against Chris’ cheek and when he opened his eyes Even grinned. He pushed the gun on the corner of Chris’ lips and while Chris was whining and humming objections eventually he took it. Even sighed softly, let out a little  _ ooh _ and licked his lips greedily.

“Let’s find out how many of these you can take”, Even whispered. He felt Chris tense up under him, struggle a bit, but he settled. Even let go of the guns inside Chris’ mouth and got up. He searched the pile. Chris was squirming again but Even calmed him down by pressing his hand on his stomach, softly. Easy, easy, dove, you’re safe. Even piled suitable guns on Chris’ chest. One, two, three, four, five. Even placed the last gun on Chris’ hip, next to his hard dick, and stroked at the tightened member with his fingertips. A little something to help him soldier on, yes.

Even crouched by the bed next to Chris’ head. He pushed one of the guns deeper. It was a tight fit, but Chris took it. He was drooling already, cheeks wet, his dirty dove. Even pulled the gun out and put it away. This was about the amount, not the girth. The first gun got pulled out as well, Chris made good use of his opportunity to breathe. He was gasping loudly.

“You look so sexy like that. So horny that you don’t care about your safety.” Even took the clip out of the gun Chris just had in his mouth and showed it to Chris. Empty. They’re all empty, dove.

Chris nodded. And opened his mouth for him. He was ready, and so good to him, oh yes. Even gave it to him. One gun. Two. Three. They tried the fourth but it wouldn’t fit. Chris looked disappointed and ashamed. Even stroked his cheek.

“It’s okay, dove. You’re doing well.”

Chris nodded. He closed his eyes. It was time. Even stood up and ran his fingers down along his body while walking to the bathroom door.

“Now, the surprise. I expect you to trust me.” His dove could trust him, always. He just didn’t seem to agree. When Even opened the door and Isak stepped out Chris started shouting and struggling. But he couldn’t move in his chains, and the guns in his mouth muffled out all the sounds. Even took Isak’s face between his hands and kissed him, long and deep, for Chris to see.

After the kiss Isak peeked curiously over Even’s shoulder at Chris. Even stepped aside and walked him to the bed. Chris was still shouting, screaming, still for naught.

“Isak. Go ahead and have a taste of him.”

Isak smiled, purring. He crawled into the bed, over the guns, letting them hurt him. Chris struggled to escape him but he couldn’t. Even stroked his hair soothingly, it was okay. This boy had a tongue that made miracles happen. When Isak took Chris’ dick in his mouth Chris couldn’t help himself, his head bent back and his eyes closed.

“I have taught him personally”, Even told Chris, still playing with his hair. “But that tongue..that came pre-installed.”

Chris didn’t seem to hear him. He was in too deep, in his fear and his heat and his anger mixing together in a whirlpool. Isak’s quick skillful tongue added force to that spinning, for sure. Even watched Chris carefully, his mouth that was stuffed with guns and his eyes that were fluttering almost closed. Even could see only the whites of his eyes.

“Thank you, Isak”, Even said. Isak let go reluctantly. Chris was even more reluctant, pushing his hips up in despair, trying to catch that mouth again. Even chuckled and took a gun from Chris’ chest. “Just a moment, dove, don’t you worry.”

Even went to give Isak a kiss. He could taste Chris in his mouth. So nice. Then he instructed Isak to bring him the lube. Isak delivered, and Even kneeled down on the floor between Chris’ legs. He lubricated his finger.

“Sir, can I touch him? He looks so soft.”

Even nodded. Isak sat down on the edge of the bed and started stroking Chris, his sides, his chest, his shoulders. Chris didn’t seem happy about it, but his protesting sounds turned into moans as Even pushed his finger inside him. Oh yes, dove had been good. He was nice and tight. That was about to change.

One finger. Two fingers. Even moved them in and out of Chris, slowly and carefully, stretching him. Preparing him. Three fingers made Chris whimper a bit, and Even reached over to bring Isak’s hand on his dick. That shut Chris up nicely. He was struggling already, Even could tell, his jaws were tired by now. Tough.

Even stroked Chris’ inner thigh with the handgun. Chris tried to pull the leg away, startled, but he couldn’t. Even kissed the side of his knee softly. Easy, easy, dove. It’s okay. Isak moved his hand tranquilly up and down and watched carefully when Even pulled his fingers out of Chris and spread the lube on the gun. Both Chris and Isak moaned when Even pushed it inside Chris.

“You do love your guns, dove”, Even mumbled softly and pushed deeper. All the way in, to the trigger, carefully and slowly. “You look so dirty right now.”

Even pulled the gun out and pushed it back in. Then he pulled it out again.

“Three.” He pushed it in. “Four.” Out. “Three.” In. “Four.” The fifth gun rested still on Chris’ stomach, despite the way its platform rocked as Chris was desperately trying to breathe and to cope. Isak licked his lips greedily, moved his hand a bit faster. Chris was hard as a rock in his hand.

Even pushed the gun all the way inside him again and let go.

“Hold”, he said, and Chris obeyed. He shook his head desperately when Even picked up the fifth gun. Even shushed him, softly, stroking his thigh. “You can do it, dove. I’m sure you can.”

Even lubed up his finger again. He eased it inside Chris to join the gun already in there. He pressed the barrel upward as he was pushing his finger under it, making Chris moan again. Yes, yes, dove, it feels good too, doesn’t it? Isak was squirming, still moving his hand, keeping Chris in the mood. Even was so lucky to have two such good slaves, yes he was.

Two fingers. Even took his time. He took small breaks, letting Chris try to catch his breath, then continued. Chris needed to see Even was in control, that he knew what he was doing. Ripping him up was not an option here. So he was careful, he took it easy, and finally he could slide three of his fingers inside with the gun already in there. His dove was ready. He was open. He was so fucking sexy.

Even let Chris see him lube up the fifth gun. He wasn’t all that certain Chris really understood what he was seeing, though, but it didn’t really matter. He would find out soon enough. Even pulled the gun out and then gave him both of them, side by side. He was a bit surprised to see them sink in. But they did. Chris took them, he was screaming again but he took them. Holy fuck. Even didn’t fuck him with them, he had mercy, but he pushed them all the way inside and held them there.

“Five”, he whispered, in awe. His dove was so incredible. “Isak, make him come.”

Chris moaned something that sounded like a no and a please. Isak didn’t listen to him. He let go of the dick and sucked it into his mouth again. Even held the guns in place. He felt Chris contract and release around them, milk them, not completely willingly but still. He kissed Chris’ thighs, over and over again, he whispered on his skin how proud he was of his dove, loving five guns at one time.

He was a mess. Even’s dove was a squirming, writhing mess, the guns pressed into his back under him and inside him between his legs, filled his mouth up. Isak sucked him, Even could see that tongue move through his cheeks, he was panting himself because fuck, this was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. He couldn’t help it, he had to touch himself in fast strokes. He told his dove he was coming soon, that he wanted to come with him.

Isak was clever enough to pull his head up when Chris was coming. He finished him off with his hand, taking it on his face for Even to see. That did it, it pushed him over the edge, he came all over his stomach and thighs. Fuck. Fuuuuck. Holy fucking fuck. Even relaxed his hand, pulling the guns out, they left Chris so open. Fuck.

Even pulled himself up and walked to Chris’ head with shaky legs. He stroked his wet cheek gently.

“I’m so proud of you, dove. You were incredible.”

Even pulled the guns out of his mouth as well. Chris was coughing, hissing and cussing, Even shut him up with a kiss. He heard Isak squrm again.

“Sir”, Isak whispered shyly. “May I take one?”

Even pulled away from the kiss and looked into Chris’ eyes.

“You’ll have to ask dove, Isak. They’re his guns.”

Chris nodded. Of course he did. He had taught his dove to share. Isak took a handgun from the pile and dug into his pocket. Even could only stare, enchanted, as Isak pulled his hand back with bullets which he loaded into the gun. Chris tried to say something but his jaws didn’t move anymore. They both watched in silence as Isak pulled the safety off the loaded gun.

Isak turned the gun around and handed it over to Even handle first.

“Please, sir. I want this inside me.”

Even took the gun. The loaded gun. The gun ready to fire. He didn’t hold the trigger, but Isak took his hand and guided his finger on it. Fuck. Isak was insane.

Even loved it.

“Get on him. Let him see too.”

Isak removed his clothes, folding them carefully on the chair. Then he crawled into the bed, straddling Chris between his legs and arms, his ass over Chris’ chest. Good, good. Even knew Isak was open, but he wanted to play a bit. He put the safety back on and took his finger off the trigger. He brought the gun on Chris’ lips.

“Slick it up for him, please.”

Chris obeyed. There was a loaded gun next to his face, he didn’t dare disobey. He took it in his weary mouth and licked it, made it wet. Even pulled it away.

“Just a moment, Isak”, he said. He turned the safety off. He pressed his finger on the trigger and showed it to Isak first. The shiny, deadly weapon, it could misfire at any second. Isak was whimpering, pleading, he rocked his ass temptingly.

“Please, sir. Please. Be rough.”

Even pushed the gun inside Isak. It went there easily. It made Isak moan and whine, and when Even started fucking him with it he begged for more, harder, harder. Even fucked him as hard as he dared. His finger was on the trigger, he had to really really focus to not squeeze one bit with it. Isak was sick. He was sick and twisted and fearless and incredible, he lowered himself so he could grind his dick against Chris. He screamed when he came. Even hadn’t seen him come that hard without blood before. Fuck.

Even removed his finger from the trigger and pulled the gun carefully out. He put the safety on and took away the bullets.

“Fuck”, Even gasped, and added the gun back into the pile.

“Can you let me go now?” Chris asked, hoarsely.

“I can unchain you”, Even said. “But we’re not done yet.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooooookay.
> 
> If you have doubts that do you like this verse or not, are you into this shit, then uh. If you like *this* chapter, then yes. You're into this.
> 
> No shame in that.
> 
> Also no shame if you can't make it, this is sick and intense. Just let me know in the comments so I'll provide a list of things essential for the plot and character dynamics. If you're shy, you can also send me a pm on tumblr (link in my profile). I'm super nice!

Even was sitting on the couch, cradling Chris in his lap, while Isak was clearing up the bed for them. Chris was shifting nervously, keeping his eyes on the boy. Even wasn’t watching him. He knew he could trust Isak. The boy had had now two chances of killing him, and one killing Chris, and he had acted on neither. All Isak was interested in was his own dark pleasures, and those resonated so well with Even’s.

“Are you going to really kill him after the week?” Chris asked, silently.

“Of course?”

Chris sighed. He stopped talking, he just rubbed his cheek on Even’s chest. He was succumbing, displaying submission, but Even knew him. Under that calm relaxed surface was a turmoil right now. He didn’t really see it, not yet. He would.

“I’m so proud of my dove”, Even said, stroking at the back of Chris’ neck with his fingertips. He could see the bruises forming on his back, they were oddly shaped and all over. They were so pretty.

“Are you going to keep hurting me?” Chris whispered. Even could feel his breath on his skin, moist and hot.

“It’s for your own good, dove. You know that.”

“Please, Even.” Chris pulled his head up and looked at Even. “I can do it. For you. Please don’t say it’s for me when it’s not.”

Even looked at Chris. Really looked at him. He was beautiful. And full of meaning. Even didn’t love Chris, he wouldn’t love anyone ever again, but Chris was special to him. Important. He couldn’t imagine his life without him.

He hadn’t been able to imagine his life without Sonja, either.

“I love you”, Chris said. This time Even didn’t freak out. This love was something that gave him power. Power over Chris. He would never leave Even. Even took his face between his hands, gently, and just looked at him. His dear dove. Even couldn’t say it to him. Not with Isak in the room, not necessarily alone with him either. But he knew. He knew Chris wasn’t sticking around just for Liliann. He had resources, he had people, he had means to just walk out and leave the train wreck that was Even, and take his daughter with him, but he didn’t. He stayed. For Even.

“I’m doing it tomorrow”, Even said. He would take the hit. Chris was right, he needed it. His mind had started racing, he was aware of it himself. And now, skin on skin with Chris, he felt confident enough to admit it to him. Both of them.

“I’m ready, sir.”

Even turned to look at Isak. Fuck. For a second he had forgotten he was here. Even had been connecting with Chris and forgotten about everyone else. Unforgivable. He let go of Chris and nodded.

“Thank you. Get in the bed.”

Isak obeyed. Even looked at Chris. The moment had passed. Chris was his dove again. Even had to do this. He had to find out, if Chris could give him what he needed. He had been so nice with the guns, but that was just the beginning. Isak was the perfect companion and Even really needed to see if Chris could perform even remotely as well.

He guided Chris on his feet and stood up himself. He took Chris by the hand and walked him to the bed, where Isak was already anxiously waiting. Even gestured him to move over and he did, making room next to him.

“Lay down by him, dove.”

Chris did as he was asked. He laid there, looking insecure again. Uncertain. Isak, instead, was basking. He was enjoying himself being watched like this, he didn’t just lay still, he adjusted his position regularly. Tiny movements, barely there, but they made him look alive and inviting. He couldn’t wait for Even to hurt him. Chris was going to let him do so, but Isak wanted him to. It was so tempting.

Even circled around the bed slowly. He looked at them both, comparing, every single detail. Isak was so into this. Into him. Into the darkest desires he could come up with, and more. But then Even looked them in the eye and he knew, in an instant. He gained certainty on what he had suspected earlier.

Isak did not love him.

Chris did.

Now that he saw them side by side, the way they looked at him, presented themselves for him, it was obvious. Isak had played him. Probably all along, from the beginning, and he was so very, very good at that game. Even enjoyed playing it with him. And for a week more, he would continue to do so.

Now, if only Chris could be drawn into the same game as well. He was already on the court. He was the only one who knew about him. The only three people in the universe who knew Even’s lethal secret were right here, in this room. For some reason Even felt lonely. Isak understood him, but he would die soon. He had to die. Chris loved him, but he didn’t understand. Even was determined to make him. To make him get it, get him, and then, maybe then he could love Chris back. If they connected on that level as well. On all levels.

“Sir? You’re drifting again”, Isak said. Even blinked. He looked down and saw Chris look at Isak.

“Again?”

“Enough”, Even said. He had had enough. “Dove, do I need to chain you again or will you behave like Isak does?”

Chris blushed a bit. He wasn’t happy to be compared to Isak, and he was less happy to be judged inferior. He nodded. He would behave. Good.

“Are you sure? This will be painful.”

Chris nodded again. Good dove.

“I will not stop until I’m done with you. I expect full and total surrender.”

Isak looked so fucking happy right then. Chris, not so much. But he still nodded. He was a bright boy, he must have figured out already that this was a test.

“You can touch him, Isak”, Even said softly. Isak reached over and stroked Chris’ skin. Chris looked at his hand.

“What the.. Even? What happened to that finger?”

Even chuckled.

“Isak really wanted to be part of the collection. I humoured him.”

“Sir was so good to me”, Isak whispered, purring. “I don’t deserve him.”

Chris looked shocked. He was not having a good start.

“See how perfect he is, dove?” Even reached down and gave Isak a long stroke down his side. Perfect. He had started to lose weight too, those ribs were more visible already. So, so nice. Touching him made Even hard again, it made his blood boil and rush. Briefly he considered kicking Chris out of the bed altogether, but no. This was for Chris. His rite of passage.

“Watch this.” Even took his knife. He took the blade out. He pressed it on Isak’s thigh and made a long, slow, thin cut. It made Isak moan. It made his dick get hard. Perfect. It was perfect, and Even wanted the same from Chris. He moved the blade on his thigh, licking his lips slowly. He cut. Lighter than he had cut Isak, but as slow and as long. Chris hissed, he held still, but he didn’t harden.

“Isak, give dove a hand, please.”

Isak did just that. He touched Chris, gently and teasingly, ushering his dick to get hard. While he was doing that Even cut Chris on the other thigh, slower. Still nothing.

“Sir, can I try with my tongue?”

Even nodded. Isak crawled over and ran his tongue along Chris’ dick. It twitched, it stirred, good. Even cut one more time on the same thigh, next to the previous cut, and Isak’s tongue teased Chris into an erection despite the pain. Chris was sweating already. Panting. Even gave the blade for Isak to clean. He smudged the blood on Chris’ thighs with his thumb, spreading it all the way up to his groin, and Isak lapped that up as well. That tongue. That tongue. It made Chris sigh in pleasure.

Even grabbed Isak’s curls and yanked him up. It made him moan, gratefully. If everything else about the boy was a lie, his love for this was real, Even was certain of it. Even pulled him in a kiss, giving Chris a second to breathe. He kept his eyes open, and watching Chris. He saw Chris try his wounds with his fingers, he pulled them back and looked at the blood. He gave one of his fingers a tentative lick. That made Even bite Isak’s lip so hard he tasted his blood as well.

“Do you like it, dove?” Even asked, after pulling away from the kiss. He pressed his thumb on Isak’s lip, crushing it against his teeth. Chris blushed. And tried again.

“I don’t..see the appeal.”

Such a disappointment.

Even took Chris by the wrist and pulled his fingers to his lips. He licked at them and then sucked them into his mouth. That made Chris shiver. Even liked that. And his taste, too, he liked that a lot. Even let go of both of them and rubbed two of his fingers on their wounds, first on Isak’s and then on Chris’, he spread the blood all over and then pushed them inside Chris. Chris gasped, softly, he rocked his hips against his fingers. Even pulled them out and pressed them on Isak’s tongue. Isak cleaned him up thoroughly.

“Fuck him with your tongue.”

Even moved aside and made room for Isak. Isak crawled between Chris’ legs and pressed his face between them. Even pulled his legs further apart to get a better view. And to spill more blood, he lifted the legs up so the blood ran down them to Isak. Chris barely noticed the movements, he was moaning and whining. Isak made it loud for him, loud and wet, slurping and lapping eagerly. Even guided Chris’ legs over Isak’s shoulders and told Isak to get up on his knees.

Chris was beautiful. He was propped high up, resting on his shoulders, Even could see his bruised and battered back. He stroked it, pressing harder on the bruises, it made Chris flinch.

“Easy, dove. Hold steady.” Even took his blade. He stroked on Chris’ side with his fingers, making a ghost line. Chris clenched his fists. He knew what was coming. “Don’t worry, dove, you can go to the pod after this.” Chris needed to be able to work. Especially if Even was going to take the hit.

Even pressed the blade on the warm smooth skin. He made a cut, directly downward, he cut deep. Past the layers of skin, to the muscle. Chris wasn’t forbidden to scream and he did, he screamed so hard.

“Fingers too, Isak”, Even said. Chris was shaking. His blood was forming a small puddle on the bed. Even licked his lips and knelt next to him. He placed his hands on both sides of the wound and spread its edges apart. Perfect. It was so beautiful, Chris was so loud, it made Even’s already hard dick swell a bit more. He pressed it flat against the wound, bathing it in Chris’ blood. He rocked his hips and it slid up and down along it, the rub felt unlike anything he had ever felt. Even’s eyes rolled back in his head. Fuck.

He had to stop short. He was too close to coming. He pulled back and walked, his dick dripping blood on the floor, to get souture cream. He spread it on the wound and it stopped bleeding. It burnt, it stung, it made Chris scream again but at least he wouldn’t pass out from loss of blood.

Even tapped Isak on the shoulder.

“Enough. Lie down. Bathe in his blood.”

Isak moved Chris a bit to the side and slithered down to the puddle. He squirmed and turned in it, spreading it all over his naked body. He was beautiful. The pale skin, the red blood, the prominent ribs, so pretty.

“Sir, please, can I ask you?” Isak was panting. Even nodded. He was in a good mood now, thanks to Chris. Isak took a bullet from under the pillow and placed it on his belly button. “I want this in my body.” Before Even could tell him it would get lost inside him Isak pressed his finger on his chest, a couple of finger widths under his nipple. “Here.”

Even’s pupils dilated. Holy fuck. He was being serious.

“I’m not shooting you, Isak.” He was not done.

Isak smiled. Then he drew a sharp line with his fingernail onto his skin. He pressed the tip of the bullet on the line, then over it, slowly, lips parted. Holy fucking fuck. Even took the bullet from him, in awe. Isak was shivering, his hips were twitching, he was dripping. Even had forgotten Chris was in the bed with them, all he could see was Isak.

Even pressed the blade in the right spot. He made a cut, precise and smooth. He felt the layers of skin pop under the blade, and then the fascia. He pushed the blade into the wound to make a pocket, he followed Isak’s skin with hit, he cut just under the fascia and pulled the blade out. Isak was scream-moaning, his eyes wild, his forehead covered in sweat. He was loving this. Even took the bullet and pushed it into the pocket he had made for it. It went in. It stayed there. It showed through Isak’s skin as a bump. Isak ran his fingers over and around it again and again, moaning.

“You look so fucking happy”, Chris whispered, in disbelief. He wasn’t looking at Isak. He was looking at Even. Even licked the grin off his lips.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?” Even wrapped his fingers around Isak’s dick. He moved them up and down, and Isak kept fondling the bump on his chest, squirming and moaning on the bed. “He loves it.”

Chris didn’t say anything. He sat up. He reached over behind Even’s neck and pulled him closer. Chris kissed him. Even wasn’t sure what he could taste in that kiss. It wasn’t blood. It wasn’t pure lust. It was something. Small. And hard. Like a grain of sand rubbed under the skin of a palm.

“Fuck me”, Chris whispered into the kiss. Even hummed silently. Now he recognised the taste. It was superiority. Chris was confident of his position, he despised Isak’s party tricks.

He would see.

“You want to be fucked, Chris? You will be.” He would, oh yes, he would. Even yanked Isak closer to the edge of the bed. He grabbed Chris’ chin and looked at him. “Ride him. Face me.”

Chris was not happy about that. He was humiliated and aggravated. But he was also obedient. And defiant. He didn’t hesitate, he didn’t ask for lube, he swung his leg over the boy, grabbed his dick and descended down on it. He kept his eyes at Even’s the whole time. Cocky Chris. Isak was enjoying himself, moaning again, struggling to hold his hips still. Chris started moving his, riding the slave who should have been dead for a week.

Even took the blade and pushed it in Isak’s hand.

“Cut his skin. Only skin.”

Chris looked at Even, eyes wide in terror. The slave boy had a knife. Behind Chris’ back. And he took that knife and used it to make a cut on Chris’ skin. Even didn’t see where, but he saw from Chris’ face that it was made.

“Again.”

Chris whimpered.

“Again.”

Chris whined.

“Again.”

“I’m sorry!” Chris exclaimed. Even bet he had no idea what he was apologizing for. But he accepted it.

“Do you promise to behave now?”

“Y--yes.”

“Lean back, dove.”

Chris stared at Even in disbelief. He almost shook his head. But his memory wasn’t  _ that _ bad. So he leaned back, Isak still deep inside him. He knew what Even wanted. This wasn’t the first time. He formed a word with his lips. Lube. Even contemplated. Fine. He took some and spread it on his dick, Chris leaned his hips back further. He was so open from the guns, it would’ve been a pity to let that go to waste.

Even lifted his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself carefully. He sighed softly when he slid inside. Chris moaned, and there was lust in that sound too. His dirty dove. Even pushed as deep as he could go, he could feel Isak’s hard dick in there and heard him moan as well. Good, good.

“Go now, dove”, Even said softly. “Ride.”

Chris was shaking. He was exhausted, spent, filled. He tried to move his hips but he couldn’t. Even chuckled, and Chris blushed in shame. That blush was wiped away when Even pushed. He rocked his hips gently, in small movements, this was more about filling Chris up than fucking him hard. Even grabbed his dick and moved his hand swiftly, demanding.

“You have a slave inside you, dove. You’re nothing. You’re a plaything for a dog. Do you like it?”

Chris whimpered. Even moved his hand faster.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. Yes.”

“You can come when you’re ready.”

It didn’t take long. Chris came. Silently, holding his sounds inside him, biting his lip. But he came, and Even let go of him. Even helped him down and on the bed, to recover. Isak looked up at him, stroking the bump still.

“Sir. I want your dick in there. Please, sir, may I have it?”

Even walked to Isak. He grabbed his curls and pulled his face to his lap. Isak licked his dick clean, spotless. He would still need the cleanse after this, they all did. Isak gave the knife to Even, nodding, tiny little nods in a row. He wanted it. He needed it. Even pushed the knife in the wound and widened it. Isak screamed. He bled. He was so pretty. Even fished the bullet out and put it in Isak’s mouth. Bite the bullet, boy.

A couple more cuts. Even pushed his finger under Isak’s skin. Tested the waters. It would fit now. He would not push all of his dick in there, but the tip..hell yes. He straddled the boy. Isak was touching himself furiously, without permission, but he had really earned to right for that. Even raised the skin with the blade and after a couple of tries he made it. He was inside the boy. They had made him a whole new hole and Even was inside it. Isak pressed his palm on the bump. He rubbed it, whining, moaning, the whole bed was shaking with him.

“Please sir please please give it to me, please.”

Even did. He had no choice. His whole being was focused on that part of his body, the tip, the sensitive flesh inside Isak’s. His head bent back, his thighs gripped the boy tighter, his mind was blown into a million small pieces when he came inside Isak’s chest.

When Even came back he pulled away. He watched how blood mixed with semen oozed out of the wound. He yanked the pillow off Chris’ face and pushed his face against Isak. Chris hesitated, but finally he pushed his tongue out and licked it all away. Even could feel a wet droplet on his left buttock. Isak had come as well.

Even laid down between the two, on a bed stained with blood, sweat and other bodily fluids. He kissed Chris. He licked the inside of his mouth carefully, for every ounce of flavour. He couldn’t taste pride anymore.

He tasted fear.


	13. Chapter 13

Even opened the pod and helped Isak step out. He checked his scars and markings. All there, except for the ones they made with Chris last night. Even hadn’t used the dating system before and was happy to see the steep extra cost had been worth it. Too bad Isak’s body wouldn’t be able to take another rebuilding for a while, otherwise this thing would have opened up so many opportunities for them.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hungry, sir. Weak.”

Even nodded. That was expected after the rebuild. It took energy, and the pod took it from the body inside it.

“You’ll get a double portion today. You have served me well.” The thought, the mere thought about his dick actually inside Isak’s body made it stir in his jeans. It was incredible. Even took his blade and made a superficial cut where it had happened, on Isak’s chest. Isak whimpered, shivered, he held on to Even to be able to stay standing.

“Sir, I dont’ think I can..”

“Isak. Two things. Firstly, that does not matter. At all. I don’t care if you can or not.” Even licked the blade clean himself. No treats for the bad dog. “Second, I have other things to do than fucking you.” He was going to take the hit. He suspected it was too late already, but that was just more reason for him to do it now. And now that he knew he could trust Isak wouldn’t kill him when he was incapacitated he could do this with him around.

Even would never admit it, but he didn’t want to take the hit alone. Chris couldn’t be with him. One of them had to run the empire. But Isak, Isak was here, he had nothing else to do, he could be there for Even. He would die in a week, it wouldn’t matter that Isak saw him at his weakest.

“Come.” Even walked with Isak into the hallway. It was empty. This whole floor was his. No need for clothes. Even had gotten used to lingering and lounging in his robe, and Isak was just fine naked. The carpet was soft under their bare feet. Even opened the door to his penthouse and let Isak in. “Bedroom. Make me a bed with cotton and silk.”

While Isak was at work Even walked to the closet. He opened it and took the neurostim device in his hands. It was simple, easy to use, it had a headband and a box with switches and dials. It would zap his brain back into behaving. The shock would sink him to the bottom of the bed for a couple of days of deep depression. He was a bit worried about what would become of that with Isak. He was a slippery snake, and Even would have to pay attention to him.

Even went into the bedroom with it. He placed the box on the charge plate and it lit up. He checked the adjustments and dials carefully. Isak was fluffing the pillows for him, watching curiously.

“What’s that, sir? Is it something fun for me?”

Even laughed. Oh, impossible little snake.

“It’s the neurostim device. It will normalize my brain patterns.” Even took the headband and showed it to Isak. “One hit of this should make me feel better.”

“Are you feeling bad, sir?”

“No. Not at all.” And that was the issue, really. He didn’t remember the last time he had eaten. Or slept. He must have, because his body was still operating, but still. Chris was right. “This will change that. I will be almost like in hibernation for a couple of days.”

Isak nodded. He still looked curious.

“I will be somewhat relying on you during those days. I trust you.”

Now Isak smiled. It was a reassuring smile, not filthy or hungry or filled with lust for blood. It was warm and beautiful.

“I’ll take care of you, sir.”

Even paused. Maybe he shouldn’t. But he had come this far. He had promised Chris. Chris was expecting this. He didn’t want to let him down once again. Even sighed and placed the headband on his head.

“I will recover and remember your behaviour.” Just one last reminder. Then he turned the switch. The light lit up one by one, then all of them turned off. It was done. Even turned the device off and took the headband off his head. He felt the exhaustion start setting in. He removed his robe and slid into the bed, between the smooth cool sheets.

“Come here”, Even said. Isak laid down next to him. Even pulled him close and held on to him, his living teddy bear, he sunk into the black dreamless slumber holding him tight.

Flashes.

Isak squirming in his grip, trying to get a more comfortable position.

The sound of Isak’s stomach growling.

Isak slipping away from under his arm, sneaking into the bathroom.

The heavy breathing against Even’s neck, Isak in full sleep on his place.

Between each flash, only black. No colours. No light. Black.

When Even opened his eyes he felt heavy. Every member, every piece of his body, weighed like lead. Like gold. Isak stirred against him, he looked exhausted. Had he fed the boy before falling asleep? No?

“Sir?” Isak whispered, with a faint smile on his chapped lips. Even dragged his hand on the boy’s cheek.

“I’m alive”, Even muttered. Barely, but still. He was alive.

“I’m happy to see that, sir.” Isak was still smiling. Even could see creases on his skin from the sheets, from laying still for too long. His loyal slave.

“How long did I sleep?”

“The sun set, sir. And it rose again. It’s evening now.”

Isak hadn’t been fed in over a day. Even felt..worry? It was weird and new. It must have been the work of the neurostim.

He was also starving.

“Help me up. We need to eat.”

Isak tried to. But he was too weak. Even laughed silently, shaking his head. Pathetic. His body was weak but his spirit was high. That was also new.

“I’ll call Chris. He can take care of us.”

Chris did not seem happy to be there. Or, more precisely, he wasn’t happy to see Isak there. Isak didn’t even look at him, he just slouched in the corner of the couch and rested his head on his shoulder. He was weak. He posed no threat to Chris right now. Even walked to meet Chris, his robe flowing behind him again.

“I thought you’d take a hit”, Chris said. Even tilted his head.

“I did, Chris. I took a hit and slept until now.” He did look rested, no? He wasn’t lying. Even grabbed the bag Chris was holding and handed it over to Isak.

“Eat, boy. Double your portion, no more.”

Isak dug in greedily. Even took Chris’ arm and walked him to the bedroom. The neurostim was still there.

“See?”

Chris took the box. He checked the adjustments. Then he looked at Even.

“You should be in bed now. Hating everything, yourself the most.”

“I’m so happy to hear you so disappointed by the fact that I’m not debilitated by depression.”

Chris rolled his eyes.

“Obviously it didn’t work. You waited too long, Even.”

“What the fuck ever, Chris. Thank you for the food. You can go now.”

Chris placed his hand on Even’s arm. Even looked at it, then at Chris, but he didn’t move it away. Cocky.

“It worries me that he is here, walking around, when you’re asleep and defenseless. You can’t trust him.”

“He does not fear death. You saw him, Chris.” With the gun inside him, ready to fire, his finger on the trigger. It would have turned his organs into mush instantly, the pod would have been useless.

“He is fucking insane! You can’t trust people like --” Chris stopped talking. Even looked at him, calmly.

“Like me, Chris?”

“That’s not what I --”

“You think I’m insane, dove?”

“Even, not now.”

Even grabbed his throat. He gave it a small squeeze. He could feel Chris’ heart race, his pulse beating under his fingers.

“Do you trust me?”

“Even --”

He squeezed harder. Chris stopped breathing, his eyes panicked and wild.

“Do you trust me?”

Chris couldn’t make a sound. He grabbed Even’s arm with his both hands, trying to pull it away from his throat.

“You don’t.” Even shook his head, slowly. He was disappointed. But not surprised. Chris had been showing signs of mistrust for a while now. He squeezed harder. Harder. He felt the trachea under his hand, how it trembled. Chris was near passing out, his struggles sluggish.

“Are you having fun without me, sir?” Isak asked form the door. His voice was small and almost shy, it made Even look down because he felt a rush down there, his dick got hard at that sound. He let go of Chris. He had better things to do than teaching him a lesson he would forget as soon as he got out the door.

Chris collapsed on the floor, gasping and wheezing. Even pushed him with his foot. It wasn’t a kick, just a push, for symbolic value.

“Get out”, Even spat. Chris crawled to the door on all fours. Isak stepped aside to let him pass. They both watched him all the way across the living room to the door, it took him minutes to make it but he did. He opened the door, slipped out through it and closed it. Isak came to Even in silent steps, wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Isak smelled so good. He was sweaty and nasty from laying for so long by Even’s side but still he smelled amazing. Especially his hair, Even buried his face in those curls and took deep breaths. He would miss this smell. Maybe he could shave this hair and pack it in small containers, vacuum packed, for later. For  _ after. _

“How are you feeling, sir?” Isak whispered.

“Rested”, Even said. No wonder, he had slept for so long. “And in addition to that..you can feel it, can’t you?”

Isak nodded. He seemed exhausted. He was leaning heavily against Even. Still he slipped his hand between their bodies, found Even’s hard dick and stroked it slowly.

“You have been wanting me more and more, sir. Do you like me better than before? Have I learnt well?” Isak’s voice was still small. He was tired and weak. He rubbed his cheek on Even’s chest, fondled at the side of his neck with his lips. His hand moved slowly, back and forth, his fingers really knew what they were doing. He had learnt well, indeed.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself, slave. You could be anybody with a pretty face.” No, he could not. Nobody had a face so pretty as Isak had, nobody understood Even like he did.

“Of course, sir”, Isak said. His voice was a bit hurt. Defeated, naturally, but also pained. Adorable.

Even sighed softly. Isak’s fingers did wonders, worked their magic, he hadn’t come in over twenty hours and that was like the record of the week. He had replaced sleeping with fucking, mostly, and this break had been long. It was also hot, how tired Isak was, how he struggled to please his sir. He gave his all and then more, he gave his body, his blood, his bones. As Isak rubbed at the tip with his shortened finger Even shuddered. Fuck yes.

“Can I use my mouth on you?”

Even grabbed his hair. He held his head close to his chest, he denied Isak’s request. His tongue made him come too quick, it was too easy for the boy. He could have walked them to the bed and laid down, but he chose not to. Isak was tired, weary, he could barely stand. Even was so kind that he let him lean against his chest.

“Okay, sir”, Isak whispered. He moved his hand a bit faster, tempting, teasing, pulling Even closer to the edge. It felt pleasant, his touches, but Even’s power over the boy felt much better. Isak was his. He could make him do this again and again, he could make him stand on one foot and rub him with the other until he collapsed on the floor, then pull him back up and have him continue. Even really liked that power.

He let Isak make him come. It was casual, nonchalant, Isak jerked him off and he came and that was that. It was pleasant. It was nice. But Chris had been right, again, that asshole. The hit had been too late, it hadn’t done much good, Even felt the need stir inside him. He wanted to kill again. The cycle was accelerating. He stroked Isak’s skin and met the edge of the bandages. Oh, right. The tattoo. It was time to continue with that. Isak was so tired, the poison was still effective, it would hurt so much more this time. Even got hard again. Isak didn’t seem too enthusiastic about it.

“We’re going to fix your tattoo”, Even said. Isak squirmed. His effort to purr was pathetic but really cute.

“Thank you, sir”, Isak said, but his heart wasn’t really in it. “Should I change the sheets?”

“No need. We’ll do it standing up.” Isak had gotten too comfortable. It was time to remind him of his place and position. Even felt Isak tense up against him. But he nodded.

Even kneeled on the floor in front of Isak. He had all the supplies on a small table next to him, he heated up a needle and dipped it into the ink. Isak was standing in the middle of the floor, with nothing around him to take support from. Even had forbidden him to touch him either, or the lines wouldn’t be perfect. This image had to be perfect. Even pushed the needle through the skin.

“Oh jesus fuck!” Isak screamed, startled and surprised by how much it hurt. Finally, a glimpse behind the curtain. Even smiled with one side of his mouth, hidden behind his hair. Yes, yes, it hurt. It was supposed to.

“Still”, Even said calmly and pricked Isak again. He was shaking. He was really trying not to. Isak grabbed his hips with both hands, trying to force himself to not move. He was sweating, he was hissing, and he was hard. It was touching, really, Isak was trying so hard. But he wouldn’t stand a chance against Even, determined to break him.

Isak took it all. The poisoned ink, the thicker needle, dot after dot after dot of pain burning more and more intense. Once he fell on his knees but he got up immediately. His body was shaking and trembling, it was in desperate need to give in, but Isak didn’t let it. And he stayed hard. Finally Even had to stop, before he’d ruin the tattoo by pushing too much colour into it. Isak had won.

Even didn’t feel defeated.

He felt proud.

Even put the needle away and wiped the tattoo clean. He stood up and picked Isak up on his arms. The way Isak let go there, his whole body just stopping to hold together, felt delicious. Isak fell apart in Even’s embrace. Complete surrender.

“Sir?” Isak whispered as Even laid him down on the bed. “I’m going to die soon, aren’t I?”

Even nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed and played with Isak’s hair.

“Yes. Just a few days more and this is over.”

Isak turned on his side, slowly. He looked at Even’s knee, his fingertips brushed at his leg.

“Please tell me how you will do it, sir?”

That was a good question. Even licked his lips slowly, pondering. He hadn’t thought about it yet.

“I will use my knife. You will love it until the very end.”

“Of course I will.” Isak smiled a bit. His smile was weary but his eyes had a sparkle in them. “Until my last, dying breath.”

Even stroked his hair. He felt this huge fondness towards the boy, so ready and willing to give his life for Even.

“I’m going to miss you when you’re gone.”

Isak smiled again.

“I won’t be gone, sir. You will have my bones.”

Yes. His pretty, pretty bones. His skeleton in Even’s bed. Even ran his fingers across the boy’s ribcage, counting every bone on their way.

“Sir, may I ask for something?”

Even was feeling soft. He was still proud of his boy. So he nodded, he could ask. That didn’t mean that Even would give it to him, but he could ask.

“We should test it, sir. To find the perfect way to kill me. I want it to be perfect.”

Holy fucking fuck. Even forgot to breathe for a second. Two seconds. Three. Isak lifted his head.

“Sir?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

Even nodded. He took Isak’s hand and kissed his cut finger. It was the hottest part of the boy’s body, that and his collarbones.

“Yes. We will find the perfect way for you.” We. Isak wanted to kill with him. He had tasted blood and he wanted more. Even was so fucking hard again, he was throbbing, dripping, he pushed his palm on the bandage and made Isak wail. Yes. Yes.

“Do you have a preference?” Even asked. He pushed the panel and took the lube from the drawer. He just had to fuck the boy, right then and there. He had no choice. “For your first kill.”

“Are there..choices?” Isak licked his lips. He took the lube from Even and spread it on his master’s dick. He didn’t use much. He knew how to please Even, oh fuck yes.

“Yes, of course. Old, young, men, women, body types, skin colour..we have selection.” Isak spread his legs and Even settled himself between them. The first thrust made Isak scream, his head turned back, his neck bare and vulnerable, his adam’s apple ready for picking. He pushed back with his hips.

“Oh god..sir..harder please”, Isak whimpered. He sounded so tired, he was begging but his enthusiasm just wasn’t really there. But he tried. It was so adorable. “I want someone pretty, sir. And young.”

Even fucked him. Hard. Every thrust made the boy yelp, a high pitched cry, and when he grabbed him by the hips, his thumb pressing on the poisoned skin, the yelps turned into a continuous howl.

“A girl or a boy?” Even was breathing heavier already, Isak made him so fucking horny. With his cries, and his body, and his rock hard dick.

“A. Boy. Sir.” Isak was speaking in gasps, short and sharp, in the rhythm of Even’s thrusts. “Can. We. Fuck. Him. Too?”

Even almost died. Oh fuck, this boy, this boy was so perfect. Like he was made for him. He rewarded him by fucking him harder.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes yes yes  _ yes yes yes _ fuck YES.”

Even had no idea which one of them came first. He had no idea which one of them was screaming yes, maybe it was both of them, in one voice, ear splitting and unstoppable. He collapsed next to Isak. The boy pressed his sweaty forehead against Even’s, their skins stuck together by their wetness. They were panting, gasping, staring into each other’s eyes and drowning.

“I’ll have Chris bring us someone tonight.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chris arrived, dragging a limp body with him. It was a body of a boy, maybe a bit younger than Isak, covered in cuts and scars. Darker, tanned skin. Broader shoulders. Curly hair, like Isak’s, only black. Large nose, but it fit his face, as did his bushy eyebrows. Chris dragged the body to the living room floor and dumped it there.

“What’s wrong with him?” Even asked firmly. He had not asked for an unconscious slave. Chris glared at him.

“If you’re doing this with that twisted bastard I’m going to have the mercy to sedate him. If you don’t like it, try getting your slaves yourself without anyone noticing. Forge the books. Smuggle them up. Clean up your own fucking mess for a change.”

That was uncalled for. And unheard of. Cocky Chris had turned into a hissy one. Even didn’t want to handle more snakes, he had one already and that one was a slippery motherfucker.

“I’m not satisfied with your work. No bonus for you today.”

Chris walked out the door and flipped him the bird over his shoulder before slamming the door shut. Cocky. Hissy. Bitch. If Isak hadn’t been circling the body with hunger in his eyes Even would have gone after Chris and put him in his fucking place.

“Do you like him?” Even asked. Isak nodded, a bit shyly.

“Yes, sir. He is very nice.”

“Help me carry him to the bedroom.” That was where this would happen, in the bed. Isak had changed the sheets for them. Everything was ready. Except for their slave. Of course they could wait for him to wake up, but who knew how long that would take? Isak grabbed the legs and Even under the arms, they dragged the slave to the bedroom and lifted him on the bed.

“Sir, can I say?”

Even nodded. Why not, really, if Isak had something to say he would find a way to hiss it into his ear anyway.

“I was a bit nervous about this. But now I’m not. I like it that he’s so still. His skin is so calm.”

That was true. It was like glass, but alive and warm. Calm. Isak was right. They wouldn’t hear his screams, but maybe Isak could scream instead.

Isak  _ would _ scream instead.

Isak laid down on the bed next to the body. He looked at Even and licked his lips slowly, so slowly.

“I want you to use your blade on him..and your finger on me.” Isak drew a line on his stomach with his fingertip. Even followed it with his eyes, smiling slightly. Oh, Isak, you will get your hands dirty tonight.

Even took the blade. He made the first cut on the boy’s collarbone. Along the bone, the curve, he split the skin and watched the blood rise up. The contrast of the red wasn’t as strong as with Isak’s pale skin, but it was clear and commanding. Even dipped his fingertip in the blood and drew with it on Isak’s collarbone. A strong red fragrant line. Isak’s lips parted as the scent reached his nose. He was breathing heavier.

“I will start by taking this”, Even said, stroking the bone through Isak’s skin. Spreading the blood. Isak shivered. Even’s touch made his nipples rise and his dick harden. “I will cut into your skin, peel it out of the way and take your prettiest bone.”

“Yes”, Isak gasped. “Tell me more.”

Even pressed his blood stained finger on Isak’s lips. Hush now.

“In good time.”

Isak licked the blood eagerly. Even let him, he pushed his finger in Isak’s mouth and rubbed it against his tongue. Even smiled to himself and pressed the blade on the calm lips of their toy. He cut them, a diagonal cut over both lips.

“Kiss him.”

Isak turned on his side. He leaned on his elbow and looked at the boy, at his sleeping face, the blood dripping from his lip down his chin. Isak started with the drip, he licked along it, toward the source. The lips. Isak kissed them. Even watched him, and though the boy was sedated and out of it seeing Isak kissing him made something stir inside Even. Maybe it was the way Isak pressed his squirming body against the boy, how his restless fingers wandered around his skin. How they sunk into the black curls.

Even grabbed Isak’s. He pulled him out of the kiss. Yanked him, harder than he had planned, he spat “enough” and let go. Isak’s lips were shining red with the blood. He crawled over the boy, to Even, and pressed them on Even’s chest. He left a mark, like a lipstick stain.

“More.”

Isak pulled back, looking expectantly up at Even. The nerve, the nerve. But this was for him. This whole thing was for Isak, for his upcoming death. Even tilted his head and took the knife by the blade. He handed it to Isak, handle first.

“Your turn.”

Isak hesitated. He looked at the sleeping boy, his calm motionless face, he kissed his fingers and pressed them on the bloody lips. Then he cut. Even could tell it was a superficial cut, barely scraping flesh, Isak made it along the boy’s stomach, down the right side. He placed the blade flat on the boy’s chest and gathered the blood on his fingers. Isak drew a line with it, down Even’s side, where he had cut on the boy. Even looked at the trail of smeared blood on his own skin, he liked it.

“Are you telling me you want to kill me?”

Isak smiled.

“That’s not a deadly wound.”

Even reached over the slave and kissed Isak. It was an earnest kiss, born just out of a will to kiss, nothing else. It wasn’t to show off, it wasn’t to dominate, or to excite. Even simply wanted to kiss Isak, and Isak returned the kiss with enthusiasm. During the kiss Isak pressed the handle back into Even’s hand.

“More”, he mumbled on Even’s lips. Even kept kissing him. He cut at the same time, he connected the nipples with a line across the chest. They pressed their palms on the line, side by side, at the same time. They smeared the blood all over their hand, and printed their image on each other’s hearts. The kiss refused to die. It pressed on and on, demanding their lips, their tongues, their breaths together.

More. More. More.

Even drew lines with the blade to get them more paint. They used their fingers, both hands, Isak drew two parallel lines on each of Even’s cheeks, along the cheekbones. Even circled Isak’s hard nipples. Isak made a zig zag line down Even’s bicep, Even left long fingerprints on Isak’s thigh. Their fair skins turned redder and redder, smudged and smeared uneven lines and stains, the boy soon to die slept peacefully between them. They were kneeling on his both sides, painting, making art, kissing, making love.

Finally they were covered. Their faces, their necks, their shoulders and collarbones, chests, sides, stomachs, hips, dicks. Red, wonderful red, with small uneven patches of fair skin here and there. Their lips swollen with all the kisses, their breaths short, shared. Their hands wandering, grasping, shaking. Even had fucked Isak so many times but not like this, not once.

Isak pushed Even gently back a bit. Then he settled down on the boy, on his back, he turned the boy’s face on the side and rested his cheek on his, his back along his chest, his ass on his hips, legs along legs, arms along arms. He looked up at Even, lips parted.

“Take me.”

Hell yes. Isak pushed the panel and gave Even the lube, Even spread it on his fingers. That made Isak gasp, enthusiastic, he pushed the boy’s legs open with his feet and rested his legs along them again. Even was a bit curious about that living mattress, but Isak seemed to have a solid plan and Even was willing to follow it. To play along.

Isak moaned when Even pushed his finger inside him. He pushed his fingers between the boy’s under him, laced them together, held his hands tight. He moved his hips, rocking them softly, all the blood pooling under him made him slide and slip but he kept himself there, on the body.

“Stab him when you’re fucking me. Pretend it’s me.”

Even’s turn to moan. He licked his lips, pushed two fingers into Isak.

“Is he still alive?”

“I can hear his breath.”

Even nodded. Good, good. He was still alive. Barely, and not for long. Just perfect. Even rubbed some more lube on himself and made Isak moan when he slid inside him. They kissed again. Then Even felt the knife in his hand, Isak’s fingers brought it there, he took it.

“Do it”, Isak whispered, pressing back with his hips. “Do it.”

Even did it. He pushed into Isak, over and over again, he pushed hard and slid the knife along his skin, over each of his ribs, along the curve of the bottom one. And when it had passed Isak’s body, barely, he pushed the blade in, all the way. He felt it sink into the body, Isak moaned and whined, bucked his hips furiously against Even’s. Even pulled the blade back, let the blood spill out. From this angle it looked like it was coming from Isak, and it was fantastic.

“Again”, Isak gasped. Even stabbed again. Isak moaned louder, longer, his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the body be penetrated at the same time with his. Even was hungry. Not for a kill anymore, he was hungry for Isak. He pushed harder, deeper, Isak slid on the blood pooling under him. Even bent down to kiss him again, deep, he fucked him and kissed him and stabbed the body again and again until there just weren’t any more blood to spill. They were soaked. They were crimson, wet, slippery, Isak grabbed his own dick and Even could hear the blood covering it and his hands. Even dropped the knife and wrapped his fingers over Isak’s, he felt Sonja’s touch as the boy let out his final breath.

Sonja took them both by the hand. Even closed his eyes and could see her, smiling, her hair flowing in the wind and sticking to her face. He could smell her. Then she was gone, Isak’s shriek shattered her image, Isak’s whole being pierced Even’s mind and invaded it like an army. Like a flood. Even felt the pressure of the wave hit his chest and swipe him with it, he climaxed, inside Sonja, no, inside Isak, his beautiful, incredible Isak.

Even fell into a puddle when he turned over off Isak. Isak kept touching himself, fast, hasty, whimpering and whining. Even watched him, his eyes half open, he didn’t look at his dick but at his face. His swollen lips, the scars on his cheek, the first cuts. Isak was beautiful when he came, for a second he forgot completely to control his expressions. He was liberated. Free. The slave was a free man for that split second, then he settled, breathing heavy. Still breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

Even was standing in the bone room. He hadn’t let Isak in this time. This was his private time, private moment, and Isak had been a part of too many of those lately. Isak had been a part of everything. A part of him. His darkest, deepest desires, Isak was like incarnation of them all.

A part of him knew that was a lie.

No.

A part of him assumed that was a lie. But that part, that business side of him, the cool, collected, calm, cold blooded trader, was slipping further away each moment. Even knew why. He was deeply, secretly ashamed of the why but could not deny its existence. It was the same shadow, the same phantom, that had taken away his chance to have a real family. People like him were not allowed to breed. Occasionally they still did, of course, no procedure was foolproof, that’s how Even had been born himself. A fluke. His illness was hereditary, and he had received his share in full.

He had tried. Maybe the fluke was inherited too, he thought. But no matter how they tried, Sonja didn’t get pregnant. They both knew it was him. They never talked about it. They had other things to talk about, an empire to build. When they met Chris and merged with his business they became unstoppable.

Even took a radius from the shelf. He held it lightly, on his both palms, he lifted it in front of his face. He looked at it up close. The seemingly smooth surface had pores in it, when you looked close enough you saw the imperfections. How relatable.

His mind wandered back to Chris. His beautiful, effective, ruthless Chris. His dove. Chris had known from the second he had laid his eyes on Even that Even was the one for him. Then he had went for him. Full on. Even hadn’t stood a chance.

God, how  _ young _ they all had been.

Sonja was a daughter of four parents. That sure showed that no matter how much you were loved, nurtured and protected as a kid you could still end up a fucking mess. But that also made Sonja especially liberal about things like Chris entering their relationship. For Even it had been more of a business move, at first, but things got messy real fast. Sonja had no trouble sharing Even with someone who loved him just as much as she did. She knew Even, if someone, needed all the love he could get, she used to say.

Fucking lot of good that did to him in the end.

It had been Sonja’s idea. Chris was healthy. He was beautiful, and smart, and he loved Even so much he had been ready for anything for him. They had made Liliann for him. It had taken a couple of tries first. They lost a son. And a daughter. But then Liliann came, and refused to be nothing but born, and she became something Chris loved even more than Even. And he was okay with it. Because he loved her too, just as much, Even loved Sonja’s daughter more than anything in the world. We made her for you, Sonja had said, over and over again when Even was in his darker phases, depressive episodes, short bursts but intense nonetheless. He had been so devastated that Liliann wasn’t really his. We made her for you.

Liliann looked so much like her mother that there were times when Even couldn’t bare look at her. After Sonja had left them alone with her Even had stepped back. He had let Chris be the parent, be the father, he had stepped aside and took his place as uncle Even. Not daddy Even. He couldn’t. He could so little that he didn’t even want to be able to. Liliann had her father, and her uncle, and her nurses, and she wanted for nothing.

Even missed her. But Chris was right. He was in no state to go see her. Even would never, never, never ever ever do anything to hurt precious Liliann, but he might do something that would scare her. It would shatter his heart. It would destroy him. He might fucking jump through the window after that. He was unstable, and he was not fit to be a parent, and the people who had made sure that would never happen had been fucking right.

His hands were shaking. He put the bone away before he’d ruin it. He glanced at the door. Isak was there. He was just behind that door, naked and perfect and thirsty for blood, hungry for him. Sick. Twisted. Perfect for him because he was just like him. Perfect because he didn't love him. They did not deserve love, they deserved each other.

Would Isak be able to have children?

Would he like to?

Enough.

Even grabbed the radius again. He held it in his hand and stepped through the door back into the room. Time to get sick and twisted again, to play their parts, the parts written just for them and. Isak was holding an image crystal and looking at the picture of his family. Him, Chris, Liliann, at the beach. Even had forgotten he had taken it from Chris. And Isak had took it from him and now he was looking at it.

Even didn’t think about it at all before he had done it. He rushed to Isak, raised his hand and hit his head with the bone. It cracked from the force of the impact. Isak’s temple was bleeding, he was on his side on the floor, curled up and bawling like an animal. Blood stained the end of the radius Even was holding. Cracked, stained, ruined.

“Stay away from my family you fucking serpent!”

Even threw the bone at Isak. It hit his head, it made him cry out in pain, Isak covered his head with his arms.

“I’m sorry I was jealous I’m sorry sorry sorry”, Isak whimpered.

“Jealous of what?” Even was hissing, clenching his fists, fighting his urge to kick.

“I never had a family.”

Isak was crying now. Even knew that cry. The orphan’s lament.

They were so fucking alike.

Even sat down on the couch. He picked the crystal up from the floor and pressed it. He looked at the image. At his family. Chris. Liliann. Himself. He sat there for a long time, in silence.

“You look so sad in that picture”, Isak said, quietly. He didn’t move. “They are so happy and you are so sad and they can’t see it.”

Even hadn’t looked at himself in the picture. Not properly, he had registered it was him and he had remembered when it was taken, how Liliann had ran back into the ocean immediately after, Chris in her trail, they both had been laughing. Even didn’t remember how he had been feeling. But now he looked at the picture and he knew in an instant why he never had before. Isak was right.

Even put the picture away.

“You had no right to steal this.”

“I missed you when you were gone. I wanted to see you.”

Even sighed. He leaned back and slipped the crystal into his pocket.

“You have stopped calling me sir.”

Isak sat up, slowly. He looked up at Even. His temple was still trickling blood, it crawled down over his cheek.

“Would you like me to start again?”

Even shrugged. He took a cigarette from the silver box on the table and lit a match. He blew the smoke up to the ceiling where it was absorbed by the cleansing system and disappeared.

“I don’t care. Do whatever the hell you please. Like you’ve done this far.”

Isak scooted next to Even’s leg. He wrapped his arms around it and pressed his temple, the unbleeding one, on Even’s knee. How thoughtful of him, minding Even’s clothes. Isak looked up at him.

“I will never leave you”, he said. “I am forever just yours. Just a few more days and you will kill me and keep my bones with you, and I am yours. Always. You won’t be alone ever again.”

Even wanted to push his cigarette into the boy’s eye. But he didn’t. Because the boy was right. With him, Even wasn’t alone. Isak shared him, his whole being, with acceptance. Chris had accepted him before, then Sonja had left and Even had started his transformation, into something Chris could only tolerate. What kind of love was that supposed to be anyway? Even didn’t say anything. He just kept smoking, in slow draws, drowsy movements, his free hand rested on the back of the boy’s fragile neck.

He smoked another one. And another one. He kept smoking until he was nauseous and his throat was sore. He lit up the next cigarette with the one he had smoked and just kept going. Isak’s bleeding had stopped, blood clotted on his face. Even crushed the last cigarette on the ashtray, only half smoked. He was done.

“You will deliver the lethal strike next time”, Even said. Hoarsely, his voice scraped away by the smoke. Isak nodded against his knee.

“Okay. When?”

Okay. When. He had just told Isak he would be taking a life, and Isak didn’t blink. He didn’t hesitate one bit. But it would remain to be seen, would he still be so calm when he would have to actually do it. Would he understand Even. Would he hesitate. Would his hand shake.

“Soon”, Even said. “Tomorrow.” It was too soon to ask Chris for yet another slave tonight. Chris might’ve imploded with his rage, burst a blood vessel in his brain or something. With Chris gone, who would’ve disposed of his body?

Isak smiled.

“I can’t wait.”


	17. Chapter 17

Isak held the knife in his hand. His hand wasn’t shaking one bit. Even had made sure the boy had eaten properly today so his accuracy was in its prime. He had a natural talent for this, his fingers were delicate and precise. He had no fear. He had no shame.

Even ran his fingertip along the body’s ribs. It was already dead. Isak had asked for Even to teach him, to make them last, show him where to cut so that they didn’t die too soon. Even had naturally been willing to. His first kill could wait for that, it was reasonable to want to perform well.

“Here.” Even stopped at the right spot, on the body’s side. “Feel it with your fingers.”

Isak pressed his hand down where Even was pointing at. He looked fucking adorable when he was focusing, there was the cutest wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“I’m not sure what --”

“Try here as well. Feel the difference.”

Even moved his hand a bit to the side. Then back where it was. Then lower.

“You are aiming between his organs. It’s best to start with just flesh wounds, but for that you must know what flesh feels like. Use the knife now. Easy. Press slow, feel the different textures.”

Isak pressed the tip of the knife through the skin, slowly.

“The skin is made of layers. You can feel each of them give in as you go if you pay attention.”

Isak pulled the knife out immediately. He moved it just a bit to the side and pressed again, slower, focused. He smiled.

“I can feel them.”

Even leaned closer to him and kissed the side of his neck. He smelled so nice. Of death and danger and madness.

“If you go further you’ll meet the fascia. Through that, you reach the muscle, then if you go through it you might meet larger blood vessels and eventually the fascia again. If you’re over bone, stop there, I don’t want you to scratch them.”

Isak listened to him carefully. Even had to fight the urge to give his skin small butterfly kisses between each word. He just felt so close now. Isak wasn’t just tolerating or accepting him, he was learning. He wanted to become like him.

Admiration.

No man was immune to vanity.

No man was immune to Isak’s sex appeal, either. Even had worshipped his body for weeks now and he hadn’t had enough. Every mark, every new scar he got, only added to his allure.

Even slid down and turned on his back. He laid there, by the cadaver, and looked up at Isak from its point of view. He looked amazing. He was so intensely focused. Even could almost hear the layers pop one by one, the fascia give in, the muscular tissue tear one fibre at a time, as Isak pressed the knife in. So, so slowly. Such, such patience. It was easy to just hack away, an animal could do that, succumb to the primal instincts and rage. It took excellence to savour the finest details.

The scent of blood slithered in Even’s nostrils. It had a blunt aftertaste, it was the coldness, this body was already room temperature and its delicate aromas spoiled. Even slid his hand along the chest and down to the abdomen.

“A lot of organs. Don’t cut past the muscles here until you have learned their places properly. And how they feel, how to locate them. Avoid the stomach and intestines, especially if you plan to stuff anything of yourself in there as well. You don’t want gastric acid on your dick..well.  _ You _ might like it.”

Isak chortled. His hand stayed steady, he didn’t cut one muscle fibre accidentally. Such poise.

“It does sound painful”, Isak admitted. His eyes were sparkling. Even reached his hand up and stroked his cheek softly.

“Kiss me.”

Isak leaned down. He gave Even a light short kiss. Gentle. Not lustful, not submissive, hungry. Gentle.

“I want to push deeper. What happens if I twist the blade a bit? Can I cut along the muscle?”

“Yes. Go ahead, have a feel.”

Even closed his eyes and rested his arm along the cadaver’s side. He could feel the tension and the release as the knife pushed forward and the tissue gave in. He could almost imagine it was his own flesh Isak was cutting. Almost.

He did have a pod.

Even opened his eyes and looked up at Isak. There was the wrinkle again. He was focused, in how it felt to cut into the muscle, along it, Even could almost hear him slice along the membranes, precisely, like a skilled butcher. He had cut himself, of course he had, but he was certain it just wasn’t the same.

Even dipped his finger into the barely viscous blood. He pulled the hem of his shirt up and rubbed a stain on his side. Isak had stopped moving. He looked at him, immersed. Even nodded.

“Do it. Right here. Stop before the muscle ends.”

“Fuck”, Isak gasped. Even nodded again, holding his breath. He pulled the shirt over his head and threw it further away. Chris would have a stroke if he found out about this.

He could barely feel the blade, the very tip, the atoms arranged into molecules aligned into perfect sharpness, as Isak placed it on the stain. Then he pushed. He pushed slowly, Even could feel the layers snap one by one, in the cloud of sharp pain he could sense them like lightning striking again and again, in bright flashes, the booming thunder of warm blood flowing up on his skin following seconds behind. It felt so sticky and hot.

“More”, Even gasped. He drew a line with his own blood, along the arch of his ribcage. “Not too deep.”

Isak followed the line slowly. He cut it just through the skin, barely scraping the flesh. Even had to moan, pained, it was so fucking painful but he loved it so much. The danger. The reckless surrender to Isak like this. He hadn’t only given him an opportunity, he was now really asking for it.

Isak placed the blade on Even’s collarbone and cut along it. Even moaned again, louder, half screamed in his heat. Yes, yes, yes, he loved this, he needed this right now, he needed this so bad.

“Fuck me.”

Even struggled himself out of his jeans and underwear while Isak kept making cuts on his chest. He let the blood pool up and pressed his tongue flat and wide on the puddles, lapping them up eagerly.

“Fucking kiss me right now.” Even grabbed Isak from behind the neck and pulled him into a kiss. He tasted his own blood on the boy’s mouth and he knew, right then and there, he just knew. It had been two weeks now and the boy was still alive. He knew. He had known for two weeks but now it was certain. Isak would live. Isak would be his.

Isak pushed his tongue into Even’s mouth. Even allowed it. He surrendered to it, parted his lips and let go of the boy. He would surrender. He wanted to, he wanted Isak to fucking take him immediately. Take him hard, take him completely. Accept him. Adore him.

Even fondled at the headboard and pushed the panel. He gave the lubricant to Isak, panting.

“Mix it with my blood.”

Isak’s eyes were sparkling again. They looked like a fucking galaxy, swirls of green nebulae swimming in the glittering black. Even shivered when the cool gel touched his blood stained skin. Isak swirled it with his fingers, turned it into near liquid, red and fragrant. It made Isak’s fingers slip on Even’s skin.

Even opened his legs. He had to rest one of them on the cadaver, he didn’t mind that at all. On the contrary, he liked it. How the cool skin absorbed heat from his. He nodded at Isak and the boy pushed his finger inside him. It hurt, but not much, and Isak did an excellent job distracting him by cutting his other collarbone.

He could see how much Isak was enjoying this. And in addition to that..he was jealous. Isak was jealous of him getting to receive all the cuts. He took it out on Even, cutting him more, over and over again small superficial cuts. He must have figured out Even was going to use the pod after this.

“Harder.”

Isak lathered more blood lube on his fingers and pushed two of them inside. Even gasped. He never, never let anyone fuck him, anyone but Chris. His dove. And now Isak was about to do it and Even wanted him to, he needed him to. Isak had done everything else with him, enjoyed all his pleasures with him. It was time for this one as well.

Even wrapped his foot behind Isak’s back and pulled him closer. His cuts were burning, the stab wound was hurting like hell, and still all he could think about was Isak’s fingers inside him, how fucking not enough they were.

“Rub your dick on my cuts”, Even commanded. Isak crawled closer, over him, he pressed his hard dick against Even and rubbed it all over the slippery, bloody skin. Even cradled it with his hands, bathing in the glorious red, he looked down at his fair thighs and Isak’s bloody fingerprints on them. Holy fuck he needed this so much. Chris would never do this to him.

No, he would. But he would not like it.

Not like Isak liked it.

When he was all slippery and covered Isak pulled back. He stopped, just at the entrance, and looked up at Even. His smirk was divine. The balls of that thing! A slave, making his master ask for it. Making him beg.

“Just fucking do it already. Do me.”

Isak did. He pushed, he slid inside, his dick penetrated Even like the blade had earlier. Even’s body gave in, just like it had earlier. And Even loved it, just like earlier. He pushed back, hard, he wanted it rough now. When Isak started his demanding thrusts Even took his wrist and guided his hand, aimed the knife to the right spot. He looked up at Isak, into his eyes filled with stars, his red lips parted.

“When you come, push it in. Don’t pull it out, don’t move it, just shove it in there and hold.”

Isak nodded. He pushed just the tip into Even already, to mark the spot, and he held it steady there despite his powerful thrusts. Chris was better at fucking than the boy was, Even was willing to give his dove that. But Chris could not drive him this crazy with lust. Crazy enough to be willingly stabbed by a slave. Isak had pushed him into insanity, and with every thrust of his lovely hard dick Even was pushed deeper.

He kept his eyes on Isak. Isak’s blood stained but uncut torso, his long arms, his dick disappearing again and again inside Even. He would not come from this, but it didn’t matter. He wanted something more than an orgasm, and he was getting it. The connection. They were joined, him and Isak, they were one, and when Isak was about to come he opened his eyes, looked directly into Even’s. He kept eye contact with him as he squirted inside Even, as the pushed the blade down and forced a scream out of him.

Isak held the blade still. With his free hand he grabbed Even’s dick and jerked it off, he lathered the rest of the lube and blood on it and the sounds it made, the wet filthy sounds, made Even pant and moan. Every movement of his body, of his heated breathing, made the pain on his stab wound worse, he still didn’t think he would come because of the pain, but he didn’t want Isak to stop either. He looked up at Isak, feverish, flushed, his lips quivering in vain attempts to form words.

Isak made him come. He forced it out of him, relentless and demanding, and when Even came his pain and pleasure were mixed with something else. Pride. He was proud of himself, proud that he had managed to come, to let Isak make him come like this. It felt terrifying. It felt liberating. He had let go, and as he fell he relaxed. His body was still tense, ready to fight or flight, but his spirit, his mind, relaxed.

His head was light. Swimming. Too light. Why. He was dizzy. Was he dizzy?

He looked at the knife. The blade had turned. He did not blame Isak for it, he had let go himself, he had been careless in his lust and forgotten about it.

“I’m bleeding internally”, Even managed to whisper. “We have minutes to get me in the pod.”

Isak grabbed his hand and placed it on the knife.

“Hold it. Don’t die.”

Even saw Isak rush out of the door. He was alone. He felt blood ooze out of the wound, right next to the blade, he reached into it with his finger and felt it. He smiled.

“Sonja”, he whispered.

When Isak and Chris rushed in through the door Even closed his eyes and fell into her open arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Even could still feel Sonja’s arms around him when he woke up. She held him so tight, like she used to, when Even was falling apart Sonja would hold him like this. She was so strong. Her skinny arms held so much power. She was powerful and fearless and Even missed her so much.

Missed.

How could he miss someone who was holding him?

Even opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling above his bed. He blinked, slowly. He was in his bed. Alone. He could hear someone breathing in the room, but there was nobody else on the bed with him. But if he was alone, why couldn’t he move?

Restraints. Even was lying on his back, with straps traveling over his chest and arms, around his wrists, over his hips, thighs, around his ankles, he was tied down like. Like. He stopped struggling, exhausted, that little exercise had drained him completely.

He heard a click.

“He’s awake.”

Isak.

“Isak?”

A cling. Heavy cling. Metal. Chains. He could smell them.

“I’m right here.”

Even turned his head to the side. He saw Isak, standing in a cage, his neck and wrists in chains. He looked tired. The cage was too small for him to even sit down properly, and the chain going from the ring around his neck to the top of the cage seemed too short anyhow.

“What..”

Isak smiled. He hooked his fingers around the bars and leaned his forehead on them.

“It’s okay. Chris is coming.”

Even groaned. Fucking Chris.

“He put you in there?”

Isak nodded.

“For my safety, he said. I don’t think he meant it.”

Even almost laughed. Fucking Chris indeed.

“How long have you been in there?”

“Since we got you in the pod. Maybe eight, nine hours?”

Even nodded. He couldn’t do much more, in his restraints.

“You must be exhausted.”

Isak smiled. Wearily.

“I’ll manage. I thought you would die. This is small.”

“Snake”, Even mumbled. If Isak heard him, he didn’t say anything.

The door opened. They heard steps from the living room, and soon after Chris stepped into the bedroom. He looked absolutely pissed. And worried. Mostly pissed.

“Let me go this instant.”

Chris shook his head.

“Not happening.”

Chris walked to the cage and grabbed the bars. He rolled it out of the bedroom. The fucking thing had wheels under it.

Even would lock Chris in there for a week.

“Imagine this.”

Chris had returned. Alone. He closed the door and walked to the bed, looking at Even.

“I’m downstairs, minding my own - and yours, mind you, in addition to that - business. The elevator comes down. ‘Oh, good, he’s finally in the mood for some fucking work’, I think. The doors open. Out comes a slave. Naked. Covered in blood. Mikael pins him down like he’s supposed to, the good guard dog he is, and when I come to check him, what do I hear him whisper? ‘Even is dying.’ We’re so fucking lucky he was smart enough to keep quiet. Mikael heard.”

Chris was speaking calmly. Silently. Even squirmed, just a bit, only to test his binds, yes. Just a test.

“Dying. We leave Mikael there, barely holding it together, and rush up. Drag you in the pod. The carpet is still stained with your fucking blood, Even.” Now Chris’ voice kind of trembled. Kind of. But with rage, or something else?

“That’s what I’ve been cleaning up for the past eight hours. Your fucking mess. I left the slave to keep an eye on you, to alert me when you’ve come to. And here we are.”

Chris sat down on the bed. He stroked Even’s cheek. His hand was shaking.

“I’m so sorry Even. I should have known.”

Was Chris. Crying? Almost?

“Known what?”

“That you’re suicidal.”

Even laughed. He couldn’t help it, he laughed, a high pitched near shreaking cackle. What the fuck, Chris? Suicidal?

“I’m not suicidal!”

“Suicidal. Self destructing. The outcome is the same.”

“Stop being ridiculous. Release us immediately and I might keep you in that cage only for a week instead of a month.”

Chris took the knife from the bedside table. He took the blade out.

“The slave told me you showed him where to stab. I saw what he had done with the body. This was no accident. Either you wanted him to kill you or you let him, and both options are equally bad.”

As per usual, Chris was right. Motherfucker, didn’t he know how fucking annoying that was?

“No need to worry anymore, dove. It was just a heat of the moment thing, I’m okay now.”

Chris rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be the judge of that until we get you to see a shrink.”

“Release me. Immediately.”

“I’m sorry, Even. I can’t.” Chris sighed. He took Even’s hand. Even did not hold it back, hell no. He couldn’t pull it away, either, he was forced to feel the slightly dry, a bit cool grip. “I will not let you do it. Just like last time, I won’t let you.”

“And you wonder why I don’t love you back.”

That was cruel. Even knew it. He wanted to be cruel, to avenge, he had the right. Chris squeezed his hand just a bit harder, then let go of it and stood up. Even rubbed his palm on the sheets.

“I must go now. Please don’t soil yourself, I’ll be back in a couple of hours with a bedpan.”

“Just get down there and let me piss down your throat, bitch.”

Chris touched at his stomach, where the tattoo was. He licked his lips quickly.

“I’m not mad at you”, he said. Then he chuckled, shaking his head. “No. That’s a lie. I’m FUCKING PISSED. I’m so sick of these stunts you pull time after time after time.”

He pushed the blade into the handle and placed the knife back on the nightstand.

“You didn’t even have the guts to ask me to do it.”

“I don’t want anyone to do anything, fucker. I got carried away.” Even looked at Chris. His dove. Capable as fuck but strong? Not so much. Not really. “Would you do it? If I asked?”

“Not in a million years. I love you.”

Chris went to the living room. He pushed the cage back with Isak in it.

“The slave has an intercom device in case you get unconscious again. If you misuse it I will take both away.”

Even was so pleased to see Isak again that he couldn’t think of a snappy response. He just glared at Chris as he left. Then he looked at Isak.

“How much did you hear?”

“Everything.”

Even nodded. He wasn’t surprised. Isak had excellent hearing and keen interest.

“I’d let you piss down my throat.”

That made Even laugh. Oh, Isak, fucking incredible.

“Maybe later. Sorry about this. Predicament.”

“It is getting uncomfortable. Not in the fun way.”

“I don’t think Chris will let you out any time soon. He will let you choke on your chain. Your death is two weeks past due anyway.”

The chains clinged when Isak shrugged. He was still stained in blood, still naked. Chris had no hospitality. No manners. No class.

They were silent for a while. Then Isak spoke again.

“Was it me or you?”

Even knew what he was talking about. The blade, sticking out of his stomach, the cut spilling inside him, the red river floating him towards Sonja.

“I honestly don’t know, Isak.”

Silence, again.

“Are you sorry it didn’t. Work out?”

Even shifted on the bed. Chris had given him linen sheets, the soft ones. He did care.

“I would have had regrets. Unfinished business.”

Even saw Isak nod in his peripheral vision. He wasn’t looking at the boy. It didn’t feel. He wasn’t okay with it. So he didn’t.

“What business?”

“Family business.”

Isak nodded again. Then they were silent. The minutes dragged on. The chain clinged whenever Isak moved, trying to find a comfortable position.

“Is Chris your family?”

Even jumped a bit, startled by the sudden question. Or its content. Let’s say both.

“Well.” He had to think about it for a second. What to tell the boy. “Yes. Don’t tell him that.”

“Who’s the girl? The one I saw in the picture. You said it was your family.”

Fuck. He had said so. Isak had seen Liliann and knew she meant something to Even. He had put Liliann at risk, Sonja’s daughter. At risk. Just like that, carelessly, without even noticing it.

He had a hunch of who it had been who had made the cut that near killed him.

“You haven’t told me you love me in a while, Isak.”

“It wasn’t true. I’m sorry.”

Even was amazed again. By the sheer amount of guts Isak had. He simply admitted it, just like that. It wasn’t true, I didn’t love you. All smoke and mirrors.

Wait.

_ Wasn’t. _

Isak knew what he was doing, at all times. His every word had a specific meaning and purpose. He didn’t misuse them by accident.

“Is it true now?” Even asked, slowly, forming each syllable carefully before letting it out.

Isak was thinking. He was thinking for a long time. Even didn’t look at him, he let him think in peace. The chain clinged a couple of times.

“It could be.”

It could be. Three most beautiful words Isak had ever said to him. They were so full of promise. Of hope.

Chris had been so fucking right to chain them both up.


	19. Chapter 19

Even was increasingly worried about Isak. He had now spent about twenty hours in his cage and he was getting so tired. His legs could barely hold him up anymore. His arms could help only so much, holding the bars, hanging on the chains, whatever they could.

“Isak”, Even said, once again. “You have survived me for two weeks. You will beat a fucking cage.”

Isak laughed. Tried to. He shifted his grip on the bars, turned his thumbs downward, to put different muscles to work for a change.

“It is starting to look pretty bad.”

“If you die in there I will kill him. In your name. Yes, I will kill him  _ with _ your name, carve it on him until there is nowhere left to cut. Then I’ll dip him in salt and let him die of dehydration.”

“You will cure him to death? That’s intense. I’d be turned on if I had the strength.”

It was Even’s turn to make an attempt at laughing. He was only slightly more successful than Isak.

“Just don’t die, okay?”

“I will do my very best, sir.”

An hour later Isak was really struggling. He had fallen asleep, neck leaning into the metal ring around it, a couple of times already and Even had yelled him awake. He bruised still so easily, Even could see the blue marks forming on his neck. They didn’t talk anymore, they were sparing Isak’s strength.

The door.

“Chris I swear to your fucking God I will --”

It wasn’t Chris. It was Mikael. His beautiful little lamb.

“Hello, lamb”, Even said, with a warm smile. He didn’t look at Mikael, not yet. “What are you doing here?”

“Chris sent me, father.”

Even could tell Mikael didn’t want to call him father in front of Isak. But he did so anyway, and that was good. It pleased him.

“Where is Chris, then?”

Mikael shrugged.

“I don’t know. He doesn’t tell me things.”

“Don’t you worry about them, then, my little lamb.”

Even could also tell Isak was listening very carefully. He was pretending not to, pretending to be barely awake, but Even knew better. He had seen his ears perk up.

“Are you hungry or thirsty, father?”

“Come here, lamb. Lie down next to me.”

Even spoke softly. He looked Mikael almost but not directly in the eye. He kept smiling, his gentle, loving smile reserved for lost little lambs. Mikael hesitated. But he was hungry. He was deprived. He needed it. He knew he shouldn’t but he did it anyway, he crawled on the bed next to Even. Even could feel him shaking.

“Kiss me.”

Mikael had stopped breathing. Even nodded at him, encouraging him, go on little lamb. Kiss father Even.

“Where, father?” Mikael was blushing. It was adorable. So pretty.

“Where would you like to?”

Mikael couldn’t stop himself from looking at Even’s crotch. He was blushing profusely, he licked his lips over and over again, squirming a bit.

“I. I can’t say it father. Don’t make me say it.”

It was Even’s turn to stop breathing for a second. Fuck, he had forgotten how fucking hot Mikael could be. He took it so seriously, being Even’s own sweet little lamb. So innocent. Yet so filthy. He wanted to be ordered around so much. Even liked ordering people around, oh yes.

But he had to focus now. He had a mission.

“I want to taste your mouth first, lamb.”

Mikael hesitated. But he leaned over and kissed Even. Allowed himself to be kissed by him, Even tasted his lips softly at first. He heard Isak shift position. He should make haste.

“Lovely”, Even said when the kiss withered away. “So lovely.”

“Thank you, father.”

“Take your clothes off, lamb. I want to see your beautiful body.”

Mikael glanced at the cage.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just a slave. He’ll be gone soon anyway.”

Mikael bit his lip. He was gathering courage. But finally he did as he was told. He pulled his shirt off. The pricks of the barbed wire had faded away. Even’s mouth got wet when he remembered it.

“You are so lovely, lamb. Don’t be ashamed in front of a slave.”

“Yes, father.”

“Let me stroke your hair.”

Mikael squirmed out of his pants and then crawled lower on the bed. He pressed his head on the mattress by Even’s hand. Even stroked it with his fingers, gently. His black hair was like thick silk. Finest lambswool.

“Wonderful. You serve me always so well, my precious lamb.”

“I’ve done my service every night father”, Mikael said. He didn’t have the patience to wait for Even to ask, so hungry for approval. Always so hungry.

“I expect nothing less of my lamb. Turn your face.”

Even guided it with his fingers. Mikael turned his head and Even could feel his face with his fingers. His mouth. He pushed two fingers inside it, the silky wet heat. He heard Isak shift again. He wanted Even to know he was watching. Mikael closed his eyes and let Even stroke his mouth, his cheeks, his tongue. Fuck, Even missed Isak’s tongue.

“Do you like this, lamb? Does it feel good?”

Mikael was humming silently. Nodding. Even played with his mouth for a bit more, then pulled his fingers out. They were on a schedule here, Isak couldnt’ hold on much longer. Even lifted Mikael’s chin from beneath. Look here, lamb. He looked down, in his eyes, he saw the pupils dilate as Mikael understood Even was actually looking at him.

“Do you love me, lamb?”

Mikael’s lips parted. He nodded.

“Yes”, he gasped. “I love you father.”

“Do you trust me? Do you, Mikael? Lamb?”

Now Mikael hesitated. Even stroked his jawline with his thumb, softly, softly. He kept looking at him, directly at him.

“Chris told me not to, father.”

“Chris is mad at me. He’s jealous because I have a new plaything.” Mikael tried to look at Isak but Even turned his face back. Let’s not break the spell. “His name is Isak. And he saved my life. Didn’t he?”

Mikael nodded slowly. He looked so fucking pretty, torn between what he knew and what he felt.

“He is about to die. After saving my life. Because Chris is jealous. Is that right, lamb? Is that proper?”

“No, father.”

“I knew you would understand. You’re not petty and jealous. You’re not a bitch, are you, lamb?”

“Father, I can’t --”

Even touched his bottom lip. Shh. Hush, lamb, it’s okay.

“I can’t even look at Chris anymore. I despise him so much.”

There it was again. Mikael hesitated. Good.

“I don’t despise you, lamb.”

Even kept looking at him. Connecting with him, with his light touches, with his soft voice, with his gaze. Pretty little lost lamb. Father’s here.

“Let me touch your naughty thing.”

Mikael blushed down to his shoulders. Even could feel the heat pack on the skin of his face. But he moved. He slid up on the bed, his face arrived next to Even’s and he scooted his hips closer to Even’s expectant hand. Even pressed his forehead on Mikael’s, kept looking in his eyes. He had very pretty eyes.

“Give it in my hand, lamb”, Even whispered. Mikael turned his hips and his half hard, smooth dick landed on Even’s palm. He grabbed it. He touched it, gently, teasingly, he licked his lips and looked in Mikael’s eyes. He made him hard easily. “It feels so naughty, lamb. I can feel all the nasty things you do with it every night.”

Mikael was panting. He was squirming and blushing, Even felt his breath on his face. Hot, moist, trembling. He kept touching his dick, looking at him.

“Take the lube, lamb. In the headboard. I want you to ride my fingers.”

“Yes father.” There was nothing innocent in Mikael’s voice now. It was thick with heat. He took the lube and helped spread it on Even’s fingers. It was a bit awkward to align their bodies suitably, but it wasn’t long until Even’s finger slid inside Mikael’s demanding hole. It made Mikael moan. Even didn’t do this often, give Mikael this kind of pleasure. He knew he had done so for a reason. Now he could drive Mikael wild.

It was so easy, too. A touch here, a push there, bend the finger just at the right spot. Mikael was shaking already, with one finger inside him, and when Even slipped another one up there he was so loud. His moans filled the bedroom, his hips moved faster, Even fingered him with all his ample skill.

Then he pulled his fingers out and made a fist with his hand. Mikael’s hips bucked a couple of times more before he realized what had happened.

“Father, please..”

“It chafes my wrist, lamb. The restraints.”

Mikael tried to look at him. Even turned his head away. Bite, lamb. Take the bait. It’s just a wrist, what harm could it do?

Even noticed Isak had stopped breathing. He really hoped he was just holding his breath. He couldn’t check now.

Come on, lamb.

Come on.

Pretty little lamb. Please.

Mikael’s hands were shaking. But he managed to untie Even’s wrist. Even bent it, twirled his hand a couple of times, then looked at Mikael again. He could hear Isak breathing, too.

“Thank you, lamb. So much better. Now, get back on the saddle.”

Mikael turned his back on Even. He used that second carefully, pushing and pulling his arm so that the ties were loosened. He had practiced this. Mikael obviously hadn’t. Sonja had trained Even so well. After the second had passed Even pushed his fingers back into Mikael, making him moan again.

“Touch yourself, lamb. Tell me when you’re coming.”

Even could hear Mikael jerking off. He was being rough on himself, he was grinding his hips harder, riding Even’s fingers faster. Even heard him mutter nasty words, just a string of dirty nasty things, like cock, and dick, and father, and fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

“I’m coming, I’m coming”, Mikael whimpered. Even pushed him over the edge and immediately after pulled his hand back. He struggled his arm free and reached over for the knife. He grabbed it. He slipped it under his thigh. Mikael was recovering already, turning his head. Isak collapsed. The chains clattered as his legs gave in and he hung there by his neck. Mikael covered his mouth with his hands.

Even wrapped the ties around his arm as quickly and silently as he could.

“Slave! Did you die?”

Isak opened his eyes. He grasped the chain and pulled himself up on his feet again. He was wheezing. But he was breathing again. As was Mikael.

“It won’t be long, lamb. You don’t have to stay watch it if you don’t want to.”

“Th-- thank you, father.” Mikael gathered his clothes and scuttered out the door into the living room to get dressed. “I’ll. I’ll come back in an hour?”

“That should do it. Thank you, lamb. I’ll be right here.”

Even waited for the door to open and close. He freed his arm and took the knife.

“Hang on, love. I’m coming.”


	20. Chapter 20

Even cut his ties. To the bed, and to Chris, he thought. This was it, the unforgivable, Chris was now as good as dead to him. And shortly, oh so shortly, in general as well. Dead. No more dove. Good fucking riddance.

“Almost there. Stay with me.”

“Please hurry.”

Even did. He hurried. He sacrificed the sharpness of his knife for this, for cutting the ties instead of undoing them, he sliced through them all and rushed up on his feet. They were wobbly, uncertain, after being so still for so long, but he managed to make his way into the bathroom. He took a vial, and another one, a pipette and bandages. This would be so much faster than finding Chris and forcing the keys off him.

Even returned to the cage. Isak was smiling, barely. He was conscious. Barely.

“Tell me what we should do to Chris, Isak.”

Keep talking. Stay awake.

“I really liked the curing idea. I’m so thirsty. We should cut deep into his flesh and stuff him with salt. Especially his tongue. And his dick. Let’s make a paste of his blood and salt and shove it in there.”

While Isak was talking Even was working. He cut a strip of bandage and dipped it in a vial. It soaked up the liquid, and when it was wet enough Even fished it out. He draped it over the lock, pushed the pipette into the other vial and filled it. He dropped the liquid carefully, one drop at a time, on the drenched bandage and as the liquids mixed the corrosion started. The metal gave way faster than the fabric, and the final shreds of bandage fell on the floor and shriveled away.

Even pulled the cage door open. He couldn’t fit inside it with Isak, not without putting both of them at risk of injury. Why hadn’t he taken the neutralizer as well? Should he go get it? Isak’s knees were shaking. He had no time. Injury was better than death.

“Give me your hand.”

Isak stretched his hand as far away from himself as the chain allowed him to. It didn’t give Even much space to work.

“Careful. Don’t let it touch your skin. Chemical burns are a bitch.”

Isak was so fucking good. He didn’t move at all. He was like a statue, finest marble. When the chains were broken Even put the equipment away carefully and then came to Isak, wrapped his arms tight around him. They got him out of the cage. Even carried him into the bathroom to drink and relieve himself.

“We can’t stay here. Mikael will come to see me soon, I don’t -- he’s done nothing wrong here.”

“I’d like to hear the story of lamb and father someday.”

Even grinned. Oh, Isak. Barely alive and still driven by sex and power.

“I will tell it to you soon. First, let’s get out of here. Come on.” Even let Isak lean on him. They walked slowly to the corridor and to the elevators. Even grabbed a lamp on the wall and turned it. They heard a click as the lock was opened. He pushed the wall open, and it had become a door. Into a dark chute running down alongside the elevators.

“This is where he brought me to you”, Isak said, as they climbed down the steps so steep they were more like a ladder. “Through the back.”

“Yes.” Even was impressed that Isak remembered what he had said back then. It hadn’t been that long but a lot had happened. Then again, Isak always heard everything and probably remembered it too. “These passages were here when we bought the place. We constructed some more, cut some off, nobody has the complete map of these except for me and Chris.”

Isak stumbled. He almost fell. He managed to regain his balance and kept ascending. He was so weak and so strong and so resilient.

“Where are we going?”

“You are going to sleep. I am going to find Chris.”

“Don’t kill him without me.”

“I promise you, I won’t. I will find him and bring him to you.”

Isak landed on the floor. Even stepped down next to him and pulled him against his side again, supporting him as they walked along the corridor. It was dark, only tiny led lights marked the distance on the wall near the floor. Even counted them carefully as they walked. He stopped at the eighth one and pressed his palm against the wall. He slid a part of it aside and helped Isak in through the doorway.

“Here. You can rest here.” They had entered one of the rooms of the hotel. There were hundreds of them here, Chris would not go through all of them. Especially alone. Isak was relatively safe here.

Even helped Isak to the bed. The bedspread was dusty so he removed it carefully. The bedsheets were a bit stuffy but relatively clean. Nobody had been in this room in ages. Isak lied down and closed his eyes. Even stroked his hair gently.

“I am so fucking impressed by you.”

Isak smiled. Proud of himself. He had every right to be. Seeing him like that, with that look on his face, made Even’s heart swell with warmth. It almost hurt. His heart hadn’t done that in a long time, all the joints were rusted shut.

“Now rest.”

Isak fell asleep with a faint smile on his lips. Even stayed still for a moment, just looking at him. He was so beautiful. He was so strong. Fearless. Liberating. Isak had set Even free, that’s how it felt. Free. In his darkness, with his shadow overcoming him, when Isak was beside him he was completely free of shame.

That’s why, Even thought. That’s why he loved him. He erased all the fear Even had of himself. Just like Sonja had done. Neither of them was scared one bit, and because of that, neither was Even.

Chris was.

Chris was right to be.

Even exited the room through the back. He traveled the passages to the floor Liliann lived in. He needed her as leverage, so that Chris would fucking behave at last. He’d be really careful, Liliann would not understand, she was still so young. Even would just hold her and show Chris the gun behind her back, and Chris would be smart enough to chill the fuck up and follow him where he wanted him to go. Then Even would take Liliann back to her suite. She wouldn’t remember anything, she’d forget about it, just like she had forgotten about her mother. Chris had let her forget about her mother. Even would cherish the day she forgot about Chris.

He entered Liliann’s suite without knocking. It was dark. Was it already past her bedtime? Was it naptime? Even walked further in, quietly, it was so silent in there. He passed the drawer where Liliann kept her jewelry. Princess Uncle Even’s tiara was on it. Even picked it up and put it on his head. Princess Liliann was invited for a visit in his kingdom. She’d be so excited.

The bedroom door was open. Even peeked inside. Nobody. The suite was empty.  Even was hurrying out when he passed a mirror and noticed he was still naked. He was wearing nothing but the tiara. Fuck! He had gotten so used to lounging around without clothes with Isak he didn’t notice it anymore.

Even took the elevator up to the penthouse. Minutes later he was going down, fully dressed, his gun in one hand and his knife in the other. He had forgotten about the tiara still in his hair. Mikael looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“CHRIS!” Even yelled. The action in the lobby halted. Everyone looked at Even, the falling emperor, and it was silent. Even raised his gun and shot at the ceiling. “Where the fuck is he?”

It turned out nobody knew.

He asked everyone. Nobody had any idea about Chris and his whereabouts. Even locked himself into his office, to think. To smoke. To collect his breath and thoughts.

He saw it on the desk.

It was Chris’ cross. The small, golden pendant in a thin chain. Sonja’s and Even’s initials engraved behind it. Even picked it up. He turned it over. He read the letters.

Chris had gone.

Even had to sit down. He missed the chair so he kept going until he hit the floor. Chris had gone. He had taken his daughter and left him.

How long had he planned this?

Two weeks, was Even’s guess.

Of course he had made the precautions earlier on. From the start, most likely, all three of them had. Even had his own way out, money and guns and drugs put away, people he could trust, escape routes, the whole deal. All three of them knew from experience that things like love and family lost their meaning at some point, and if that point was reached, you better come prepared.

In a way Even was happy Chris was gone. He wouldn’t have to kill him right away. He could maybe even let him stay lost forever.

If only he hadn’t taken Liliann with him.

He had left Isak to die in front of Even. Then he had left himself. And he had taken Liliann. He had, single handedly, taken  _ everything _ that mattered to Even in any way, and that deed could not go unpunished.

Even held the cross on his palm.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

“Bless you, dove”, he whispered. “You will need your God now.”

Even opened the clasp and put the chain around his neck. He let the cross slip under his shirt, against his skin. Chris hadn’t worn it since Sonja had gone, but he had kept it with him at all times. Feeling it on his chest with his every move made Even feel closer to him.

Catching up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh! I think maybe one or two chapters to go.
> 
> There will be a sequel. Stay tuned for The Hunter.


	21. Chapter 21

Since Chris had left Isak was safe in the penthouse again. As soon as he had woken up Even had helped him up there and fed him. With proper food, high energy and vitamins and all the crap a body needs to rebuild itself. Isak had lost a bit too much of his weight in the past two weeks, he needed strength for the hunt.

“I should have known”, Even sighed, sitting down in the armchair. “It’s just so hard to believe. That Chris, of all people, would betray me.”

His operations were at a standstill. Everything had stopped, the lobby was void of the life it had been filled with around the clock. The merchandise didn’t move, neither did money, and Even couldn’t have cared less. He had his stash. Chris had taken all the cash with him, but Even had been prepared for years. He would be okay.

Chris would not.

Isak crawled to Even on all fours and sat at his feet. He rested his head on Even’s knee and wrapped his arm around Even’s leg.

“I’m so sorry, sir.”

Even placed his hand on Isak’s head. Played with his curls.

“I would like you to call me Even.”

Isak looked up. He looked so fragile, but Even knew that he was stronger than fucking anything.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I will call you Isak and you will call me Even.”

Isak grinned.

“I kind of liked calling you sir.”

“Well. I’m willing to allow that under certain. Circumstances.”

Isak rubbed at Even’s thigh with his temple. He left his head there, resting.

“As soon as you have enough strength we will leave this place. I’m fucking sick of it.”

“I never liked it here”, Isak whispered. “The walls feel so heavy with loss and pain.”

Even looked around. He had never thought about it, but yes, now that Isak mentioned it, the room felt sort of dense. Smothering.

“Are you going to take your collection with you?”

Fuck. Right. His bones. His lovely, beloved bones. They were fragile. Hard to carry. Even slid his hand down along the side of Isak’s neck, down to his collarbone. He felt it through the skin. Isak was breathing heavier.

“This is the only bone I really need”, Even said quietly. “This and Chris’ spine.”

Isak smiled.

“So my distal phalanx has no value to you, either?”

Even contemplated. Pretended to.

“Well. Maybe a little. I guess we could pack that, it’s tiny.”

“I would like that. I’d rather not part with it completely, I’ve had it all my life you see.”

Even laughed. He bowed down to kiss Isak. His mouth was wet and warm, his tongue quick and slick.

“I love you”, Even whispered. Not hesitantly, not scared. Matter of fact. He loved Isak, that was it.

“I’ll try to be worth that.”

That was the best promise Isak could make and keep. Even took it. Isak was his anyway, he didn’t need his love. He had had Chris’ love and what good had it done him? He kissed Isak again.

“Even, if you don’t stop kissing me I will refuse to rest.”

Even groaned. Fine. He pulled himself back up and just fondled Isak’s hair.

“My previous master loved history”, Isak said. Even tilted his head, curious. Why was Isak telling him this? Better let him finish and find out, he decided, and hummed softly. Go ahead.

“He told me stories sometimes. Well, not just me, but to his company. I was present in many occasions. As decoration.”

“I can really see why.”

Isak smiled.

“Thank you. Anyhow, there was this story that reminded me of you. About a powerful man, an emperor, of an ancient city called Rome.”

“Ancient Rome was more than a city, you know.”

“It was? He said it was a city.”

“It doesn’t matter. It’s in ruins anyway.”

“Which brings me back to our story”, Isak said. “The emperor didn’t like the way it was built. He wanted to get rid of the past. So he set his own empire in fire.”

Even raised his eyebrows.

“That sounds. Drastic.”

“Some people say it was also to drive the rats out. But I like the concept of cleansing. His predecessors had built a mighty city, but he wanted something else. So he used his power. A fresh start.” Isak snuggled Even’s leg, sighed softly. “That was my favourite part of the story. A new beginning. Something a slave can hardly dream of.”

Even nodded slowly. He could see it, an ancient city, in flames. He could hear the screams of the people, he could feel the power that the mighty emperor must have felt when watching his city burn. He could smell the smoke.

Isak got up. He walked to get the silver box from the table and brought it to Even. With the matches.

“I saw Chris had a burn mark on his thigh. Make me one. I can’t let him have something I don’t.”

Even didn’t know he could want something this bad. He stared at the matches, at the box, at Isak, all in their turn.

“You can’t travel with a third degree burn on your thigh.”

“Make it on my arm then. I can take the pain. I like the pain.”

Isak was whispering now, feverish, leaning close to Even. He stretched out his arm, the silky underside, he stroked it with his fingertips slowly.

“I can’t stand it. That you have done it for him but won’t do it for me.”

Well. Isak  _ was _ asking nicely.

Even opened the box. The smell of tobacco was soothing to him. Comforting. It awoke memories too old to be remembered anymore, but they still felt warm. Tobacco was rare these days, the real deal, replaced by less dangerous substances. Even liked the taste of danger. He took a cigarette and placed it slowly between his lips. He was looking at Isak, who was watching his every move intently.

He took a match. He scratched it. It caught fire, the whooshing sound like a sharp breath.

He looked at the flame. It was beautiful.

He smelled the sulfur.

The match was almost burnt out when Even pushed the tip of his cigarette into the flame. Isak blew the fire out before it caught Even’s fingers. Even let the smoke flow out of his mouth on Isak’s face.

“More”, Isak whispered. Even drew a breath. He was about to blow it out when Isak pressed his lips against his, he breathed in what Even breathed out. It made him cough but he tried to suppress it.

“You’ll break your ribs, Isak. Don’t hold it back.”

Isak turned away from Even and coughed hard. Even kind of liked it. To see his perfect resilient Isak have to give in to something, have him lose control of his body. When Isak was finished and came back to him Even smiled.

“Sorry about that, love. I could have told you.”

“I wouldn’t have listened”, Isak said, wiping his eyes for one last time. “Fuck that was nasty.”

“You get used to it.”

Isak got down on his knees. He laid his arm across Even’s lap.

“Do it.”

Even looked at the fair skin. He touched it. It was so smooth. So delicate. He took the cigarette and lowered it over Isak’s arm, he held it just above it. He let Isak feel the heat.

“This is really, really hot. It will be a bad burn.”

“Please.”

“Don’t distract me. This is precise. I don’t want to harm anything important.”

Isak nodded. He looked at his arm, at the ember glowing red above it, and waited patiently. Even positioned it carefully, and then he pressed it on the skin. Isak screamed. He burnt. Even could smell the searing flesh and that scent made him hungry.

He lifted the cigarette before it was put out completely. Isak grabbed his arm and pressed it back down. He was panting, gasping, drooling, but he didn’t let Even stop until the fire was put out and transferred into Isak’s pain receptors.

Fuck he was beautiful.

Isak tried to crawl up and kiss him. Even turned his head away.

“No”, he whispered. He took Isak’s face between his hands and stroked it with his thumbs. He hadn’t made any more scars on his face after the first night. He was too pretty for that. “I want you to savour it. Focus on it alone.”

Isak nodded. He was crying, shaking, holding his wrist tight so his arm wouldn’t move. Even got up. He bent down, bowing to his beautiful false god, and picked him up. He carried Isak to the bed and laid him there to wait while he got some cooling strips from the bathroom. He placed them carefully around the burn mark so that the tissue damage would stop spreading further.

“You’re being cooked, love. Do you like it?”

“I. I. I can’t --”

Even pressed his finger gently on Isak’s lips. Shh.

“It’s okay. Just ride it.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Isak. He stroked his collarbone slowly. “I’m right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly certain I have one more chapter to go and then we're done. Almost there!


	22. Chapter 22

Even stepped out of the bone room. He had bid his farewell to every single bone in there. It had taken him a couple of hours. All who had contributed to the collection had deserved a proper farewell. Meanwhile Isak had been packing Even’s clothes, enough for both of them. They would need to buy some modern shit on the road, too, they were so much more practical when traveling.

“Done?” Isak asked. He was looking at a vast selection of knives spread out on the table in front of him.

“Yes. What are you doing?”

“Trying to pick a favourite. I can’t.”

Even walked to the table. He picked up a switchblade and gave it to Isak.

“Here. Easiest to travel with. When our mission is done we can get as many knives as you want.”

Isak pressed the button and looked at the blade. He tried it on his arm, a tiny cut under the healing burn mark. He had been healing well, they would have to change the bandages before they left. Isak licked the blood away and nodded.

“Thank you, Even.”

“You’re welcome.” Even had sharpened his own knife again. He would take it with him, no questions asked. It was his. It was like a part of his body, he could control it like a finger. Accurately. Precisely. Delicately.

“Aren’t you worried I’m going to press this on your neck again?”

Even chuckled.

“I’m counting on it, love.”

They kissed. Even couldn’t tell which one of them initiated it. They were in it together, just like they were in this. The kiss lingered on, Even tasted the hint of blood in it. Or maybe he just imagined it, maybe he had tasted blood on these lips so many times that to him they tasted the same by now.

Fuck, he loved that boy.

Isak pulled away from the kiss.

“It’s healed”, he said. “Well. Not completely, but I think it looks like it’s going to look like now. The swelling is gone.”

Even swallowed.

“Show me.”

Isak stood up slowly. He pulled the hem of his shirt up. He opened his jeans and slid them down a bit. He let Even peel the bandage off his skin. To reveal the tattoo.

2121

It was perfect.

Seeing it here, now, when they were leaving, felt like a goodbye. It felt like Sonja’s approval. She approved of Isak.

She would have fucking adored Isak. Especially his tongue.

Even knelt down in front of Isak. He pressed his lips on the numbers that had taken his life away from him. Changed everything. Brought him eventually here, on his knees in front of a slave.

He got up. He kissed Isak again, stroking his bare stomach with his hand. Isak made a small sound, a sound of lust and of surrender. But they were leaving. They didn’t have time for this.

“Is everything packed?”

“Except for my bone.”

Even took it out of his pocket. He had packed it in a small shock absorbent bag to keep it intact. He put it between their clothes as he checked the bags. Everything was there. Except for the one last thing.

It was under the bed. Not on the floor, but in the bed itself, the boards, he opened the secret compartment and pulled out his book. Paper. A hard copy, impossible to break into unless you were in the same room with it.

“What’s that?” Isak asked.

“Our ticket out of here. This is something to be protected with your life, because without it it will be over anyway.”

Isak nodded. He watched carefully as Even packed the book into his bag and lifted it on his shoulder. Isak fixed his clothes. Then he took the box from the table, opened it and placed a cigarette between his lips. He lit a match. His face looked eerie and beautiful in the glow of the flame as he lit the cigarette. Isak didn’t inhale the smoke, he just lit it and then handed it over to Even.

“To new beginnings”, Isak whispered.

Even grinned. Fuck yes. He wanted Isak so much, so hard, he felt the fire consume him. He was happy to burn in it. He pulled a smoke and flicked the cigarette on the floor by the curtains. Either they would catch fire or they wouldn’t.

“Let’s go.”

They rode the elevator down to the basement. They couldn’t leave through the front door, but there were ways out down there. Even walked with Isak down the corridor when they passed an open door. Isak peeked inside and stopped.

“This looks like a fun place. Why haven’t you brought me here?”

Even returned to Isak and the locker room door. The metal table had caught his eye. Of course it had. Isak slipped inside the room and walked straight to it. He put the bag on the floor and started to undress.

“Isak, the hotel might be on fire.”

“Yes.”

Even could hear it in that whisper. Isak liked it. He loved danger. Even loved that. Isak stepped out of his jeans and underwear and hopped on the table. The cold hard metal looked so good next to his soft pale skin.

What the hell. Either they made it out or they burned. Either way they’d be together. Even entered the room and put his bag down next to Isak’s. He opened the zipper and took out the lube. They had packed plenty. While he was down there he locked the wheels of the table. Isak had laid down on it and spread his legs. They didn’t have much time, they would have to get down to business immediately.

Even stood next to Isak and bowed in front of him again. To kiss him, at the same time as he slid his lubed up finger inside him. Isak was breathing heavier, nibbling at his lips, smiling against them the dirtiest, filthiest smile.

“Can you smell smoke, sir?”

Oh fuck, he was so perfect. Even just stared at him for a couple of seconds, mesmerized. He could, he could smell it, he had no idea if it was real or not but it didn’t matter, he smelled it.

Isak reached up and kissed him. That snapped him out of the spell, he was moving again, moving his hand, his finger, his lips, his tongue. He moved his mouth along Isak’s neck, eating it up greedily, making him moan hungrily. He smelled smoke.

He heard the fire crackle and hum twenty stories above them. He saw the curtains ablaze, the bed burning. He imagined them on the bed, in the middle of the flames, kissing like this, making love.

Two fingers. He made Isak moan, and squirm, he heard his skin squeak against the metal with his movements. Why hadn’t he brought him here sooner? What a waste.

“Fuck me. Please, fuck me now.”

In the second highest floor the ceiling caved in. Burning furniture fell on the floor and made everything around them catch fire. It spread along the corridors, filled them with smoke and flames and air so hot that taking a breath would’ve cooked you from the inside out.

Even pulled Isak down from the table and climbed on it himself. He wanted to do this on this table, this very thing that had given him so much pleasure with his lamb. He had never felt this surface under his back before. It was warmed up now, by Isak’s skin, but parts of it were cold. So nice.

“Ride me. Let me see you.”

Isak climbed back up and straddled him. He reached behind his back and grabbed Even’s throbbing dick, he guided it to his hole and pushed down. His lips were parted, his eyes wild and wide open, he looked Even in the eye in his silent moan and he was pure beauty. Even could see light of flames dancing on his skin, he was an ancient god indeed, made of lust and instinct and need. He started his dance. Even looked up at him, at his body, his scars, his tattoo. It waved in front of his eyes like a flag, painted on the perfect canvas.

The whole building was on fire now. Outside the streets were full of people, trying to suffocate the flames, trying to stop the fire from spreading. The whole city might burn down with Even’s empire. He could smell the smoke, he could see the sparks, he could feel the heat. The heat was glowing from Isak’s body too, the demanding movements of his hips, his moans were like short sharp high pitched barks. Even’s moans mixed with them, the table squaked under them, something metal clattered against another metal, they were making music together. The empire was burning, the emperor was playing.

Even grabbed Isak’s dick. He was so close, he wanted him to come first, he gave him the best fucking handjob he ever could. I love you, he said, over and over again, I love you, Isak, I love you, I love you. Even was gasping when Isak came on his hand and stomach, when he felt the wet droplets splash on his skin. He grabbed Isak’s hips and pulled him up, his dick splatted against his crak and he came too, squirting his load on Isak’s lower back.

Isak laid down on him. Their skins stuck together, glued by sweat and semen. Their lips locked, glued by lust and love. First Isak’s, latter Even’s. Both of them mixed so well together.

“We should go”, Isak whispered. “It’s getting hot in here, isn’t it?”

Even kissed him one more time. Then he helped Isak down on the floor and followed him immediately after. They licked each other clean and got dressed. Even lifted his bag on his shoulder, Isak picked up his and let Even take his hand. They left the room. The floor trembled under them as the building above collapsed. Even walked with Isak into the dark tunnel with a soft smile on his lips. They were leaving. They were going hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! Thank you, thank you, thank you for taking this journey into insanity with me. You rock!
> 
> There will be a part 2, called The Hunter. I have made so many plans for it already and hope to start it soon. Meanwhile I will give some love for my other works in progress.
> 
> Or I will start The Hunter tomorrow. Who knows. I have zero chill and very low working ethics.


End file.
